Each lock has a Key
by mistycznywidelec
Summary: Całkowity, bezprecedensowy spin-off. Życie i twórczość asasynów z perspektywy prostego człowieka, czyli krótka historia podróży z okolic Hampton do Chicago w doniosłym celu zawarcia rozejmu z Abstergo. W rolach głównych: Asasyn i jego prosty człowiek oraz dwa kradzione samochody. Enjoy! (Część 4 w przygotowaniu, część 5 & 6 będą równoległe - wyborów nigdy nie uświadczyliśmy od Ubi)
1. Chapter 1

**Część 1: Oswajanie**

Robię w tym od dziada pradziada.

Nie znam niczego innego poza sięgającymi horyzontu polami, wszechobecnym zapachem świeżo przerzuconej gleby, porykiwaniem trzody, kiedy chodzę rano wciąż tą samą drogą. Niewiele sam się nauczyłem, większość dni tutaj wygląda tak samo, rutynę przełamuje czasami awaria ciągnika, wykończenie starannie uchowanych zapasów, ale nie dzieje się tu nic niezwykłego. A ten efekt potęguje fakt, że jestem sam. Dosłownie. Do najbliższego miasta dumnie liczącego ponad pięćdziesięciu mieszkańców jest chyba z trzydzieści kilometrów. I w przenośni: do kobiet nigdy nie miałem szczęścia, przecież jestem tylko nie-brzydki-ale-za-ładny-to-też-nie. Zawsze to samo, jednak samotność mi nie przeszkadza, mam czym się zająć. Mam radio, telewizor, zwierzęta... Nie, nie narzekam. Prowadzę spokojną egzystencję. Dobra, prowadziłem. Ponieważ pewnego letniego dnia ktoś wdepnął w nią z ubłoconymi butami i nawet ich nie wytarł.

Z czym jest kojarzona odizolowana amerykańska wieś, jak nie z legendami godnymi strefy 51? Podziwiam tych, którzy znaleźli na tyle wolnego czasu, żeby powycinać jakieś śmieszne kółka w zbożu, by potem wydzwaniać po tabloidach. Jednak teraz myślę, że naprawdę wolałbym, gdyby nawiedzili mnie kosmici niż ten jeden człowiek, który przewrócił wszystko do góry nogami, chociaż tak naprawdę powinienem obwiniać siebie i moją wrodzoną ciekawość.

A zaczęło się od krów.

To krowy zawsze wyczuwają wszystko jako pierwsze nie mam pojęcia jak. Ale wiedzą. Kiedy chodziłem do stodoły wtedy każdego dnia, słyszałem tylko szelest zboża - a one momentalnie robiły się nerwowe. Podczas pierwszych dni wydawało mi się, że to tylko burza, lecz minął tydzień; burzy jak nie było, tak nie ma, a one nadal są zdenerwowane. A to był tylko szum... Po nich reszta zwierząt także zaczęła się niepokoić, aż w końcu ja, niepodejrzliwy nawet wobec człowieka z zakrwawionym nożem, zacząłem czuć czyjś wzrok na mnie, czyjś oddech na moim karku. Od razu pomyślałem sobie - nie wpadaj w paranoję, jesteś tutaj sam, istoty o twoim poziomie poczytalności nie ma żadnej w promieniu dziesiątek kilometrów... To poniekąd była prawda.

Co było jeszcze? Zapasy kurczyły się w znacznie szybszym tempie niż powinny, co zmuszało mnie do częstszych wyjazdów do miasta, a kiedy wracałem, zastawałem wyłamane zamki w drzwiach, i choć na początku przeraziło to mnie, z czasem zacząłem się... Przyzwyczajać. Nigdy bowiem nie zniknęły mi sprzęty o jakiejkolwiek wartości, po moim powrocie wszystko było na swoim miejscu, tylko powietrze się zmieniło. Niosło ze sobą obcy zapach, który po bydle wyczułem także ja.

Pamiętam do dzisiaj, że był to piątek, koniec lata wypełniony wonią świeżego siana. Tylko w piątki przerzucam je w stodole, symbolicznie kończąc tydzień pracy, potem karmię zwierzęta i wychodzę do domu, aby zupełnie świadomomie rozkoszować się do końca dnia oglupiajacym przekazem telewizyjnym.

Tego wieczoru jednak zwierzęta były wyjątkowo niespokojne, kilka z nich kręciło się w kółko, inne porykiwały z przestrachem. A ja? Cóż, mogłem domyśleć się, o co chodzi.

Bo gdy tylko moja reka sięgnęła po widły, poczułem potężne, ogłuszające uderzenie w plecy, jakby spadł na dwutonowy blok granitu. Upadłem na plecy i zobaczyłem, że to wcale nie był granit.

Jakiś człowiek w kapturze przystawiał mi nóż do gardła.

"To on na mnie spadł?" - pomyślałem.

To było pierwsze pytanie, jakie sobie zadałem w tej dość... niecodziennej sytuacji. Naprawdę tylko to mnie interesowało, nawet nie chciałem pytać o jego zamiary wobec mnie. Mężczyzna oddychał miarowo, cały czas patrząc mi w oczy, nie ruszając ręki. Ja także patrzyłem na niego. Widziałem w jego oczach dziwną mieszankę pewności i strachu, zwątpienia, jakby chęć dociśnięcia mi ostrza do gardła trzymał na bardzo krótkiej, napiętej smyczy.

Wtedy się zawahał.

Szybko szarpnąłem się w bok i zrzuciłem go z siebie, a kiedy spróbował z powrotem mnie przygnieść, potraktowałem go kopem w kopano. Stęknął z bólu i zgiął się, kiedy ja poderwałem się z podłogi i chwyciłem widły jako ostatnią deskę ratunku. Zrównałem jego sylwetkę z rzędem ostrych prętów i wreszcie miałem szansę się mu przyjrzeć.

Był takiej postury i sylwetki, że nie zwróciłbym na niego uwagi na ulicy. Był młody, na oko może dwadzieścia lat, twarz miał opatrzoną cieniem obszernego kaptura białej bluzy. Sprawiał wrażenie tak normalnego, że gdyby przed chwilą nie zaatakował mnie z nożem w ręku, zaproponowałbym mu podwózkę do miasta.

A, nóż. Po chwili ujrzałem, że wcale nie trzymał go w ręce: długie, cienkie, obosieczne ostrze wyglądało, jakby wyrastało mu z rękawa. Przyjrzałem się mu bliżej, zobaczyłem że odsłonięte przedramię ma oplecione kilkoma skórzanymi pasami, z umocowanym mechanizmem po jego wewnętrznej stronie.

- Przestałeś się już gapić? - Warknął nieznajomy, uświadamiając mi, że stoję z oczyma wbitymi w jego ostrze już dobre parę minut. Chwyciłem mocniej widły, starając się ukryć drżenie rąk.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz?! - Krzyknąłem, mając nadzieję, że będzie brzmiało to pewnie; w głębi duszy byłem przerażony.

- Schronienia. - Odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili, przechodząc z pozycji obronnej, do pozycji pojmowanej jako przedstawiającą pokojowe zamiary. Rozluźnił pięści, pokazał otwarte dłonie, zupełnie jakby miał zamiar się poddać. Byłby dobrym negocjatorem.

Jednym, niemalże niezauważalnym ruchem ręki wsunął ostrze z powrotem do mechanizmu na jego przedramieniu, a ja przyjrzałem się temu z zamaskowanym zachwytem. Później spróbuję wyciągnąć od niego zasady działania tego mechanizmu, lecz teraz podniosłem wzrok z powrotem ku jego oczom, nie pozwalająć, aby mnie rozproszył.

- Schronienia? - Prychnąłem. - Jakbyś nie udzielał go sobie przez ostatnie tygodnie.

- Proszę - powiedział błagalnym tonem, jakby ten napad sprzed kilku minut nie należał do przeszłości - Muszę się schować, ścigają mnie. Odpowiem ci na... większość twoich pytań, tylko opuść te widły.

Nie zrobiłem tego.

- Dlaczego mnie zaatakowałeś?

- Bałem się, że odkryjesz moją obecność. Wolałem sam się ujawnić, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale wtedy to ja miałbym przewagę.

- Widać. - żachnąłem się.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz widły.

Zapadła cisza. On, tajemniczy przybysz, uzbrojony w niesamowity nóż, żerujący na mnie od tygodni, na jednym końcu narzędzia, na drugim - ja, przerażony farmer, nieprzywykły do takich zdarzeń i nie mający pojęcia na dalszy ruch.

- Posłuchaj - powiedział w końcu - mogę cię zabić w każdym momemcie, tak samo jak wcześniej, miałem do tego wiele okazji. Lecz nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej i nie zrobię tego teraz, nie tylko z powodu ataku litości. Opuść widły, a ja nie wysunę ostrza, dobrze? Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Przez cień kaptura widziałem błysk w jego oku. Opuściłem widły. Nieznajomy odetchnął. - Kto cię ściga? - Spytałem, kierowany już nie przez podejrzliwość, a przez zwykłą ciekawość.

- Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz - odparł, zerkając na ły. - Ale wpierw zabezpieczymy to miejsce.

- Co? - spytałem zszokowany, ale nieznajomy ruszył już w kierunku mojego domu, nie zważając na jakiejkolwiek protesty z mojej strony. Pobiegłem za nim.

I wtedy pierwsze wrażenie prysło jak bańka mydlana, przebita palcem zdrowego rozsądku. Ujrzałem go w innym świetle - przede mną szedł teraz paranoik, tak sobie o nim pomyślałem. Posegregowałem bałagan myśli w mojej głowie, koncentrując się na lokalizacji najbliższego telefonu, z którego mógłbym wykonać zbawienne połączenie na dziewięćset jedenaście.

Tak, miałem go.

Był w domu.

Mężczyzna pokonał kilkadziesiąt metrów w zwrotnym tempie, po czym ostentacyjnie otworzył drzwi frontowe niczym wrota do świeżo zdobytego fortu. Wystarczyło mu kilka sekund na ocenę sytuacji - jasne, bywał tu już wiele razy. Czy wspominałem już o włażeniu do mojego życia z niewytartymi butami? Cóż, wtedy robił to dosłownie.

Mój dom nie był mały - piętrowy, wiekowy budynek mógłby pomieścić kilkupokoleniową rodzinę. Nieznajomy natomiast od razu skierował się do jego centralnej części - olbrzymiej jadalni z pięknym stołem misternie wykonanym przez siwego stolarza wiele dekad temu; wszedł tam i bezceremonialnie zrzucił wszystko co się na nim znajdowało - talerze, szklanki, sztućce - wszystko zawdzięczło o podłogę, wypełniając pokój ceramiczną kakofonią.

Chwyciłem się za głowę i zacząłem odsuwać w stronę przytwierdzonego do ściany aparatu. "Świetnie" pomyślałem. "Świetnie, świetnie, zaaajebiście. Dobra, weź się w garść. Wpuściłeś obłąkanego do domu, to teraz musisz go usunąć. Talerze się odkupi."

I, może przewidując mój ruch, może planując to od dawna, jednym susem znalazł się tuż przy mnie, chwycił telefon i - Boże, miał on parę - wyrwał go ze ściany.

- Co ty kurwa robisz?! - Wrzasnąłem, a w tym czasie nieznajomy rzucił aparat na stół i już kierował swe kroki w stronę telewizora.

- Każdy ma w swoim domu około trzy tuziny produktów Abstergo. - powiedział, nie, zarecytował jak mantrę - Jedna połowa to leki.

Zlustrowałem swoją pamięć, gdy tylko usłyszałem tę nazwę.

Abstergo. Farmaceutyki, chyba nic więcej, przeciwbólowe, może coś jeszcze, nigdy nie zwracałem na to większej uwagi. Najwyraźniej on miał obsesję na punkcie tej firmy.

- Drugą połowę - kontynuował - stanowią te rzeczy. Odbiorniki i nadajniki zarazem. Radia, telewizory, wszystko co odbiera sygnał, jednoczesnie go nadaje. Może tego nie wiedziałeś, jasne, że tego nie wiedziałeś, oni mają uszy wszędzie, i te uszy trzeba obciąć.

Słuchałem go z coraz większym przestrachem i patrzyłem, jak wrzuca na stół kolejne sprzęty. Miałem jeszcze jedną, ostatnią, desperacką szansę, o której wolałem nie myśleć - komplet noży rzeźnickich w kuchni. Ręce mi zadrżały.

"Spokojnie" pomyślałem. "Jesteśmy w pustym kole o promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów. Nikt go tutaj nie usłyszy, nikt nie będzie mnie podejrzewać, nikt o niego nie spyta, a tym, którzy go ścigają, tylko wyręczę przysługę..." Teraz przeraziłem sam siebie takimi myślami.

"Przecież to niewinny człowiek!"

"Ma ogon"

"To paranoik"

"Jest uzbrojony"

"Mógł cię zabić"

…

"Ale tego nie zrobił."

Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym później, ale ta ostatnia myśl przeważyła o wszystkim; spowodowała, że nie rzuciłem się do kuchni, nie chwyciłem noża z szuflady i nie wbiłem mu go w plecy, gdy przenosił radio, tylko stałem i cierpliwie patrzyłem, jak cały sprzęt RTV wylatuje z mojego domu na misternym, dębowym stole.

Po czynie mężczyzna zamknął drzwi, otrzepał ręce i zwrócił się do mnie z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy:

- To wszystko. Teraz, masz jakieś pytania?

Wskazałem kciukiem drzwi.

- Mogliśmy iść na pole.

Nieznajomy popatrzył się tylko w tym kierunku i wzruszył ramionami.

- Uwierz, moje rozwiązanie było trwalsze, a w dodatku masz pewność, że nikt nie będzie cię już inwigilował. Obiecałem jednak w zamian za wikt i opierunek odpowiedzieć ci na parę pytań, więc słucham.

- Mógłbyś zdjąć kaptur?

Cisza. Popatrzył na mnie.

- Jasne. - Odpowiedział po chwili. Jego kaptur powędrował na plecy, odsłaniając jasnobrązowe włosy, krótko przycięte, choć widać było, że dosyć dawno i nieprofesjonalnie.

"Musi od dawna się ukrywać" pomyślałem znów.

W jego szarych oczach tliły się pewność i zdecydowanie.

- Jak się nazywasz? Kim jesteś? - Z trudem powstrzymywałem rwący potok pytań. Teraz widziałem przynajmniej, jakim wyrazem twarzy opatrza on swe słowa.

- Lepiej będzie dla ciebie i dla mnie, jeżeli nie zdradzę ci mojego imienia - mówił łagodnie, tak zwyczajnie, bez przejawiania krzty paranoi - Ale możesz mi mówić Allen. Allen bez-mam-nadzieję-żadnego-nazwiska.

- Pewnie - odparłem nieśmiało. Allen. To chyba lepsze niż obłąkanynieznajomyparanoik. - Dlaczego masz taką obsesję na punkcie Abstergo?

- Przecież to tylko firma farmakologiczna, prawda? Tę prawdę nazwijmy propagandą. Bardzo sprytnie poprowadzoną propagandą, bo od pół wieku, albo więcej, nikt nie zorientował się, czym to naprawdę stoi i czym ci "farmaceutycy" - prawie wypluł to słowo - naprawdę się zajmują. Leki to tylko przykrywka, przykrywka i finanse. Ale wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie, albo lepiej żebyś się w ogóle nie dowiedział.

To mnie, lekko mówiąc, zaniepokoiło, lecz postanowiłem drążyć temat, niesiony na falach ciekawości. Oprócz oczywistego przerażenia, czułem jeszcze... Podniecenie. Znaczy, pierwszy raz w moim życiu coś się działo. Miało szansę się dziać. Ostatecznie ten przypływ adrenaliny, który rozbił się o mój zdrowy rozsądek, gdy Allen przygwoździł mnie do ziemi w stodole kierował moimi czynami. To było jeszcze przeczucie, że za moimi plecami dzieje się coś wielkiego i ja mogę stać się tego częścią.

Ta lekkomyślność i powiedzmy sobie szczerze: brawura kosztowały mnie później wiele. Za dużo.

- To oni cię ścigali?

- Ścigają. Inaczej nie ukrywałbym się na ma tym cholernym końcu świata.

Nie wiem, czy starał się mnie obrazić, czy po prostu standardowo zaszufladkował mnie jako odizolowanego rolnika, dla którego nie ma już nadziei.

- Więc - udawałem, że się tym nie przejąłem - powiesz mi dlaczego tak bardzo pragną cię złapać, i jak bardzo ty nie chcesz, żeby im się to udało, skoro ukrywasz się na MOIM końcu świata?

Allen popatrzył na sufit, później na mnie, potem jeszcze omiótł wzrokiem puste pomieszczenie, chyba chcąc sprawdzić, czy nie pozostawił żadnego nadajnika przy robieniu czystki, albo po prostu pragnąc odwlec odpowiedź.

- Posłuchaj - powiedział w końcu, rozkładając ręce, a moje spojrzenie mimowolnie powędrowało ku mechanizmowi ostrza - jesteś tylko prostym farmerem i nie chcę wikłać cię w moją sprawę. Nie twierdzę, że może cię to przerastać, ale ta wiedza jest po prostu niebezpieczna. Zastanów się nad tym.

Nazywać to ciekawością byłoby prozaicznie. To było pożądanie. To była tajemnica, zakazany owoc. Ja stałem u wrót jej poznania. Moja odpowiedź była oczywista.

- Chcę poznać przyczynę twojej obecności tutaj - powiedziałem stanowczo, zwalczając resztki przerażenia, jakie we mnie pozostały. - Koniec końców jesteś na mojej łasce.

Allen patrzył na mnie przez chwilę wilkiem, gotów udowodnić, że się mylę i że niczego nie musi mi udowadniać, lecz wtedy jakby ocknął się i spojrzał ma mnie łaskawszym okiem. Odetchnął, po czym zaczął, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zupełnie poważnie:

- To jest wojna. Pomiedzy Nimi, a Nami. Wojna, która ma dwie strony, chociaż trzy, a tak naprawdę nie ma żadnej, i która toczy się od tysiącleci.

"Wojna z tysiącletnim koncernem od leków?" - przerwałem sobie. Wtedy zacząłem żałować decyzji przygarnięcia tego nieznajomego pod dach i rozmyślać o szybkim pozbyciu się go na trasie czterdzieści jeden, gdy znów popatrzyłem na jego przedramię, przypomniałem sobie przekonanie, z jakim wszystko mówił i robił, stanowczość, której padłem ofiarą i pomyślałem: "Coś w tym jednak może być..."

- Abstergo to przykrywka dla o wiele większej organizacji - toczył dalej Allen, z właściwym sobie spokojem - o której też na pewno słyszałeś. To Templariusze.

Nie wiedziałem wtedy, czy mam wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy rwać sobie włosy z głowy w rozpaczy dla głupoty tego człowieka. -

Templariusze przestali istnieć wieki temu! - wykrzyknąłem - Krucjaty! Średniowiecze! Wiesz w ogóle o czym mówisz?

Spiorunował mnie wzrokiem tak, że natychmiastowo pożałowałem tych słów. Z całą pewnością to spojrzenie nie należało do szaleńca.

- A ty wiesz, o czym mówisz? - w jego głosie rozebrzmiała surowa stanowczość - Powtarzasz te głupoty, które pochłania każdy człowiek o małej ambicji, kiedy tylko podtykają mu je pod nos. Potrzeba więcej, by zrozumieć tę historię, niż tylko ogólne przeświadczenie o sprawie. Z powodu ignorancji i głupoty takich jak ty, giną codziennie dziesiątki takich jak ja, na całym świecie, a nie zostało nas wielu. Brakuje nas, żeby z tym wszystkim walczyć i boję się, że w końcu polegniemy.

Zamknął oczy i odetchnął. Poczucie winy dźgnęło mnie w serce i przeklnąłem w duszy własną nadgorliwość.

- Więc... kim jesteście? - spytałem nieśmiało.

Allen nie podniósł wzroku. Jego głos wybrzmiał jak jedwab, gdy zarecytował:

- Gdy inni ślepo podążają za zasadami, my pamiętamy, że nic nie jest prawdziwe. Gdy inni są ograniczeni przez prawo lub moralność, my pamiętamy, że wszystko jest dozwolone. Kryjemy się w cieniu, aby służyć światłu. I mimo że nigdy o nas nie słyszałeś, jesteśmy Asasynami.

Tę nazwę dane mi było usłyszeć jeszcze wiele, wiele razy, czasmi niesioną szeptem w okowach nocy, czasami przy akompaniamencie uderzeń pałką w rytm zadawanych pytań. Ale wtedy usłyszałem ją pierwszy raz i nie zatamowała ona rzeki pytań, która wypływała z mojej głowy.

- Nasi przodkowie walczyli z zakonem Templariuszy, my walczymy teraz z Abstergo. Dlatego jestem ścigany. - w końcu zwrócił się do mnie - Wiesz teraz wszystko, na własne życzenie i sam właśnie podpisałeś na siebie wyrok. Oni tutaj przybędą, prędzej czy później. Zawsze nas znajdują. A my zawsze im uciekamy. Ale jeżeli złapią ciebie, a ty nic im nie powiesz, zabiją cię. Jeżeli powiesz im to, co ja powiedziałem tobie teraz, również cię zabiją, bo mógłbyś to komuś przekazać. Jeżeli wyśpiewasz im wszystko, o mnie, o reszcie i jeszcze opiszesz im historię swojego życia, zabiją cię, gdy nie będziesz im już potrzebny. To jeżeli cię dopadną. Ale nie zrobią tego. Bo wpierw ja zabiję ciebie, żeby im to uniemożliwić.

Przelknąłem ślinę i zacząłem się bać.

Bałem się, ale nie byłem przerażony, o nie, to była najgorsza istniejąca odmiana strachu, to był niepokój. Ta nadzieja, że może uda ci się zmienić przypieczętowany już los, ona nie istniała. Wiedziałem, że Allen mówi serio. Słyszałem to w tonie jego głosu, w sposobie, jakim to wszystko tłumaczył, tym dziwnym spokoju. Mówiąc o takich rzeczach nie był tym samym człowiekiem, który z ukrytym uśmiechem wyrzucał mi meble przez okno. Nie zastanawiałem już się, jak zmienić to, o czym mówił. Nagle zyskałem przeczucie, że przeżyłem już swoje i że nic nie zmieniłbym, siedząc i obserwując rozwój wydarzeń biernie, z boku. Nic nie przeniosłem światu, niczego nowego nikogo nie nauczyłem. Ale mogłem coś zmienić.

Podeszłem do Allena, stojącego ze wzrokiem utkwionym w miejscu, gdzie wiele czasu temu znajdowało się słońce.

- Czy mogę wam więc jakoś pomóc?

Po pierwsze dowiedziałem się, że od dobrych kilku lat Allen oficjalnie uważany jest za nieboszczyka i nie wiedziałem wtedy, czyja to była zasługa: Abstergo czy Asasynów, bo widocznie obu stronom szło to na rękę. Sam zmarły nie przejmował się tym faktem, bo wiedział, że obie strony doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że jeszcze trzyma się przy życiu.

Po drugie zorientowałem się, że nie jestem pierwszym odizolowanym od społeczeństwa rolnikiem, jakiego zdołał zaszczycić swą obecnością, ale pierwszym, który zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Gdyby nie to, moja farma stanowiłaby dla niego tylko przystanek w drodze na południe, najprawdopodobniej do Meksyku.

Po trzecie, chyba wreszcie przestałem traktować go jako intruza. Jest tu już od trzech tygodni, a już w kilka dni po jego przybyciu uzgodniliśmy plan dalszych działań. Dobra, on uzgodnił, ale nie chcę tu umniejszać swojej roli. Powiedział, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie powiedomienie jego grupy, czy też sztabu o jego lokalizacji i modlenie się, żeby Templarzy - jak to określił - nie znaleźli go pierwsi.

Komputer był jedynym sprzętem, który uniknął eksmisji, chyba właśnie dlatego; a moje wątpliwości, czy uda mu się wyrzucić internet były równie ogromne jak nadzieje, że pobratyńcy Allena jak najszybciej go zabiorą. Wysyłanie jednego maila zajęło mu przeszło pół godziny, nie przez wolne łącze - tylko przez odprawianie komputerowej czarnej magii, tylko żeby zatrzeć wszelkie ślady. Gdy skończył jednak i wyrwał kable z gniazdka, na jego twarzy nie ujrzałem satysfakcji.

Miał na niej wypisane poczucie beznadziei. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że ten mail był niczym telegraf puszczony w świat, z nikłą pewnością, że dotarł, jeszcze mniejszą - że został odcyfrowany i przeczytany, a już z całkowitym jej brakiem - że spowoduje on jakąś reakcję.

- Zastanawiam się, czy naprawdę nie postawili już na mnie kreski - powiedział potem cicho, beznamiętnie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w pusty ekran monitora.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Bo co mógłbym powiedzieć? Że się z nim zgadzam?

…

To było jednak trzy tygodnie temu, jednak od tego czasu niewiele się zmieniło. Nikt nie podjechał pod bramę gospodarstwa. Ani Asasyni, ani Abstergo.

Bardzo powoli, ale też bardzo skutecznie otoczka tajemnicy oplatająca tego człowieka zaczęła się przerzedzać, aż w końcu zniknęła całkowicie. Zacząłem postrzegać go nie jako paranoika, jak przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, nie jako intrygującego Asasyna, jakim mi się przedstawił, ale jako zwykłego, trochę zagubionego człowieka, może wyróżniającego się na tle ludzkości, lecz na pewno nie innego.

Jednak za każdym razem, gdy jego ostrze znalazło się w zasięgu mojego wzroku, przypomniałem sobie o tej całej walce. Uświadamiałem sobie, że Allen należy do elity i wie rzeczy, o których nawet bym przelotnie nie pomyślał, że zagraża mu o wiele większy wróg niż stonka i susza. Z każdym dniem ciężej mi było o tym myśleć.

A ja? Cóż mogłem robić? Powróciłem do wiecznej rutyny. Mojej małej rzeczywistości, z tym całym karmieniem zwierząt, przerzucaniem siana, koszeniem zboża. Jedyną zmianą było to, że odjeżdżąc do miasta nie bałem się już kradzieży - ani ze strony Allena, jak dawniej, ani nikogo innego i to sprawiało mi małą satysfakcję. Co robił Allen przez cały dzień mojej pracy w polu - mogłem się tylko domyślać.

Któregoś dnia poprosił mnie o jutowe worki wypełnione piaskiem, a że miałem nadmiar jutowych worków wypełnionych piaskiem przystałem na jego prośbę. Później zastawałem go zamiatającego cały ten piasek z podłogi jadalni i zbierającego go z powrotem do zaszytych dratwą worków.

- Ćwiczenia. - tak zawsze odpowiadał na moje pytania, lecz nie miałem pojęcia, czego mogłyby one dotyczyć. Jak najszybszego opróżniania jutowych worków z piaskiem?

Zostawiłbym ten temat, gdyby nie inne "ćwiczenia" Allena, raz napawające mnie podziwem, raz przerażeniem - i o ile codzienny bieg wokół pola mogłem uznać jako pozytywny przejaw chęci dbania o dobrą kondycję, to gdy widziałem go wdrapującego się na szczyt czteropiętrowej stodoły miałem nieraz chęć wezwania straży pożarnej w towarzystwie dyżuru z wariatkowa. Robił te rzeczy z zapałem i powagą, więc uznałem że wie na czym stoi i starałem się nie wchodzić mu w drogę, przez większą część dnia omijając się - gdy ja wyjeżdzałem kombajnem na pole, on kończył trzecie okrążenie; gdy wychodziłem ze stodoły w pustym kubłem po paszy, on śledził mnie wzrokiem stojąc na dachu domu.

On gość i ja gospodarz, mijaliśmy się. Dopiero wieczorami, gdy jedliśmy lichy obiad na schodach werandy (nie byłem już w posiadaniu żadnego stołu) miałem okazję go w pewien sposób poznać.

Był poniedziałek czwartego tygodnia jego prawie niezauważalnego pobytu na farmie, siedząc na trzeszczących schodkach słuchaliśmy cykających odgłosów wieczoru. Było bardzo ciepło, lecz Allen miał jak zwykle na głowie kaptur osłaniający mu oczy, a jego przedramię niezmiennie oplatał mechanizm wysuwanego ostrza. Jadł bez słowa, a ciszę zatkniętą miedzy nami dałoby się kroić nożem stołowym. Można więc sobie tylko wyobrażać, jakie było moje zaskoczenie, gdy po zjedzeniu resztek wciąż parującego obiadu Allen zwrócił się do mnie:

- Nie ufasz mi, prawda? Na pewno ufasz mi tak, jak ja tobie, czyli... prawdę mówiąc w marnym stopniu.

Kiwnąłem głową, nie odwracając wzroku od talerza. Miał rację. Czemu więc zaprzeczać?

- Powiedz... To przez to, co ci wtedy powiedziałem? Może mi nie wierzysz? Dałem ci za mało dowodów na istnienie mojej sprawy? Czy mówiłem zbyt ogólnikowo?

Pozwoliłem sobie przełknąć przed odpowiedzią, aby potrzymać go w niepewności. To będzie ciężka znajomość.

- Nie zwątpiłem w to, co mówiłeś o Asasynach i Abstergo, nawet jeżeli brzmiało to niedorzecznie - powiedziałem spokojnie, choć czując nutkę kłamstwa w swoim głosie - I fakt, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć dokładnie, co poruszyło tak Templariuszami, że ruszyli za tobą w pogoń, albo chociaż określić, dlaczego mnie napadłeś. Ale ufam ci w pewnym stopniu, opuściłem przecież widły. Nie zaufam ci natomiast w pełni, dopóki nie zrobisz jednej, jedynej rzeczy, a konkretnie nie wyjawiszsz mi swojego imienia.

Allen obruszył się.

- Wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić, wtedy zniknęłyby już wszystkie szanse na twoje i cholera jasna moje przeżycie. - zamilkł, a po chwili dodał - Ja też nie darzę cię całkowitym zaufaniem. I to się nie zmieni, dopóki nie staniesz twarzą w twarz z agentami Abstergo i mnie nie wydasz.

I tak oto pięknego poniedziałkowego wieczoru postawiliśmy sobie ultimatum. Później uznawałem to jako symboliczny początek naszej burzliwej przyjaźni, za początek nowej ery w moim życiu i ostatecznie za świadectwo mojej klęski. Mężczyzna - nie, jeszcze chłopak - popatrzył na mnie i znów dojrzałem błysk w jego okraszonch cieniem szarych oczach.

- Dobrze więc. - Powiedziałem, wstając - zobaczymy wtedy, czy jesteśmy siebie warci.

...

Po obiedzie poszedłem umyć naczynia, zostawiając Allena samego z jego myślami. Jak dla mnie znów stał się on chodzącą Enigmą, człowiekiem może i pozbawionym skrupułów, ale nie bez przyczyny. Pomyślałem wtedy o tamtym mailu-telegrafie, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze to potrwa, gdy usłyszałem ciche skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi; odwróciłem się i zobaczyem go bez kaptura, z potarganymi włosami, dłuższymi, niż ostatnio je widziałem - i z uśmiechem wyrysowanym na zaniedbanej twarzy.

- Będę mógł ci jutro pomóc w polu? - Zapytał.

Zgodziłem się dla świętego spokoju.

Ostatni dzień sierpnia był wyjątkowo upalny, miałem wrażenie, że gleba topi się i paruje pod moimi stopami. Allen, chyba zaniepokojony wizją dostania udaru słonecznego, zdjął wreszcie z siebie bluzę i kosił zboże w tak samo jak ona wyblakłej koszulce.

Przed tym jak wyszliśmy, niepostrzeżenie wrzuciłem ją do bali wody z dodatkiem kilku ton proszku do prania - wiem, że nigdy nie pozwoliłby mi tego zrobić, ale jako człowiek ceniący sobie jako taką czystość nie mogłem już na niego patrzeć.

Rozprostowałem obolałe plecy i rozejrzałem się. Wokół nas tylko morze złota, nie przyszłoby mi wtedy do głowy, że nadal tkwimy w gnieździe os. To wszystko wyglądało tak... Spokojnie. Idyllicznie. Obejrzałem się na chłopaka, który ścinał właśnie kilka upartch kłosów swoim wysuwanym ostrzem.

- Allen? Podniósł głowę niczym zaalarmowany krokami myśliwych królik. - Opowiedz mi o Asasynach.

Rozejrzał się tak jak ja przed chwilą, po czym wrócił do koszenia.

- Co by tu opowiadać? Powiedziałem ci wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć.

- Ale nie wszystko, co chcę.

- Więc co chcesz? - popatrzył na mnie; zagrbiony, trzymając w jednej dłoni pęk pszenicy, a w drugiej kosę wyglądał jak żywcem wyjęty z pozytywistycznego obrazu.

- No, wiesz... Czym się zajmujecie. Co robicie przez ten cały czas, gdy się nie ukrywacie.

- Gdy się nie ukrywamy? My się zawsze ukrywamy! Naprawdę, idąc ulicą byle większego miasta masz stuprocentową pewność, że miniesz Asasyna, a stupięćdziesięcioprocentową, że go nie zauważysz. To pierwsza część naszego kreda, "Kryjemy się w cieniu...". Ale było kilku takich...

Urwał nagle i pomyślałbym, nie to niedopuszczalne, gdyby mój towarzysz nie zaczął nagle nasłuchiwać. Zastanowiłem się, czy rzeczywiście nie jest reinkarnacją upolowanego królika i w tym momencie również coś usłyszałem.

Z oddali, jakby bzyczenie elektrycznego silnika.

Napięcie drgnęło jak struna.

- Na ziemię! - Wrzasnął Allen i poczułem, jak jego ręka chwyta mnie za kołnierz koszuli i pociąga za sobą, prosto w łan zboża. Rzucił mną o glebę pośród kłosów, a sam nurkując w nie upadł obok mnie.

- Co... - zacząłem, będąc zarówno zaniepokojony, jak i zdezorientowany.

- Cicho - syknął mężczyzna, patrząc w górę i najwyraźniej na coś czekając.

Byłem więc już cicho. Po kilku minutach krycia się w pszenicy znów usłyszałem to metaliczne bzyczenie, tylko teraz coraz głośniejsze. Tak jak Allen zacząłem patrzeć w górę.

Wysoko nad nami, przecinając powietrze niczym sztylet przeleciał niewielki samolot, po czym zniknął tak jak się pojawił, zabierając że sobą złowrogie bzyczenie.

Cisza, szum zboża, ciepła ziemia.

- Kurwa - skwitował po chwili wyraźnie sfrustrowany Allen. - Już po nas.

- Co się dzieje?

Wstał, nie odpowiadając, strzepał z siebie resztki kurzu i spojrzał na mnie wymownie.

- Wiesz, co to było? - Wskazał palcem biały ślad na niebie pozostawiony przez samolot - To było najgorsze, co nas mogło spotkać, to był zwiastun naszej, tak, mojej i twojej, śmierci. To był pieprzony dron!

Również wstałem i otrzepałem spodnie żałując, że nie mogę pozbyć się moich wątpliwości tak samo łatwo jak ziemi.

- I co? - Starałem się ukryć panikę w głosie.

- Oni już wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy. Przyjadą tutaj, jeżeli nie dzisiaj, to jutro, jeżeli nie jutro, to pojutrze. Mamy mało czasu…

- Co teraz zrobimy? - Nie byłem w stanie wykrztusić więcej niż zdawkowe pytania. Allen zmierzył mnie wzrokiem, a flustracja zniknęła z jego twarzy.

- Najlepiej będzie - rzekł spokojnie - jeżeli nie zdradzimy mojej obecności tutaj. Gdyby mnie odkryli, musiałbym ich zabić, a wtedy w dowództwie zauważyliby ich brak.

Po plecach przeszły mi ciarki. To co mną wstrząsnęło, to nie plany Allena co do zwiadowców Abstergo, tylko ta dziwna płynność, z jaką mówił o odbieraniu komuś życia.

Mogłem tego nie rozumieć, byłem tylko prostym farmerem, może nie rozumiałem, co to "większe dobro", ale sam fakt, że mój towarzysz chciał oszczędzić tych ludzi nie z powodu ludzkich wyrzutów sumienia czy litości, lecz po prostu nie chcąc zdradzać swojej pozycji, on napawał mnie obrzydzeniem. Próbowałem to ukryć.

- Czyli... Zabijesz ich, jeżeli cię dostrzegą? - Spytałem dla pewności, jednak z drżeniem w głosie. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

- Nie zapominaj, że to wojna, a każda wojna niesie ze sobą ofiary. Nie zabijam dla przyjemności, lecz ci ludzie nie są też bez winy. Z rąk takich jak oni zginęły setki Asasynów i mam pewność, że na tym się nie skończy, a jeżeli drogę zagrodzi im jeden nic nie znaczący cywil, ten ma nikłe szanse na przeżycie, o ile ma jakiekolwiek. Nie stanowisz dla nich żadnego problemu, jeżeli tylko ty dzielisz ich ode mnie.

Wtedy zacząłem odliczać godziny do końca mojego życia.

Nie wiedziałem dotychczas, że jeden człowiek może wywołać takie poruszenie. Tuż po tym, dron zwiadowczy Abstergo zniknął z horyzontu, Allen ruszył w stronę domu, a ja oczywiście za nim, zostawiając na polu narzędzia - czego nigdy, przenigdy wcześniej bym nie zrobił. Ale widać człowiek zmienia się wraz z okolicznościami.

Wtargnął do domu niczym huragan - wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek szanował to miejsce. Od razu skierował swe kroki do kuchni, po czym zabrał się do przetrząsania zawartości wszystkich moich szafek i szuflad.

- Nie muszę chyba mówić, że żądam wyjaśnień - powiedziałem, obserwując go z dystansem.

- Cóż, sprawa jest prosta: musimy przygotować się na ewentualną ucieczkę. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem że się domyślisz. - Odparł, po czym mruknął z uznaniem, gdy znalazł moje zapasy suszonego mięsa.

- Zaraz, zaraz... Musimy?

Mięso wylądowało na blacie.

- Chyba że chcesz tu zostać na pastwę Templariuszy.

- A co z twoimi zamiarami co do mnie?

Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

- Mówiłeś, że kiedy przyjdą tutaj, zabijesz mnie dla pewności.

- Zmieniłem zdanie - odparł, wzruszając ramionami - Zawsze przyda się ktoś do pilnowania pleców.

"Albo przestałeś sobie radzić z samotnością" - pomyślałem kpiąco. Otworzyłem kilka szafek i wyjąłem z nich to, co mogło mieć termin ważności dłuższy niż czas połowicznego rozkładu. Jakaś dziwna siłą zmuszała mnie do wierzenia Allenowi we wszystko, co mówi, albo ja sam. Przecież mogłem z nim nie jechać - nikt nie powiedział, że muszę, nie byłem do tego zobowiązany. Nawet nie przypuszczałem, że może kłamać. Ale chyba na tym stanęło - byliśmy sobie potrzebni, nie tylko do pilnowania pleców: on był zbyt samotny, ja - zbyt znużony. I choć nie byłem do końca przekonany do jego sprawy, poszedłem razem z nim. ... Już przed południem napełnione jedzeniem torby leżały w szoferce zatankowanego do pełna pickupa, który stał ze wzrokiem lamp skierowanym w stronę szosy.

Po spakowaniu wszystkiego "na wszelki wypadek", ja i Allen skończyliśmy pośpiesznie żniwa, po czym przygotowywaliśmy zwierzęta do wypuszczenia.

Tego najbardziej się obawiałem - że w końcu będę musiał je wypuścić, zostawiając je na łaskę moich sąsiadów. Nie byłem do nich zbytnio przywiązany, powiedziałbym raczej: przyzwyczajony. Byłem przyzwyczajony do wszystkiego, z czym miałem lada moment zerwać.

Nie myślałem o tym. Robiłem wszystko machinalnie. Allen zagrabił siano w stogi, ja przesypałem do koryt całą karmę, jaką jeszcze posiadałem...

Wtedy to usłyszały. Krowy, oczywiście.

Zrobiły się znajomo nerwowe.

Potem Allen. Może cały ten jego zawód wyostrzył mu zmysły, nie wiem. Również się zaniepokoił, odruchowo wycofał się w cień.

I w końcu ja. Stojąc na szarym końcu kolejki po dźwięk usłyszałem go jako przytłumiony warkot silnika samochodu. Serce mi stanęło.

Zacisnąłem kurczowo palce na worku z paszą, po plecach przebiegły mi sprintem dreszcze. Myśli kłębiły się i splątywały gorączkowo w mojej głowie, ale z żadnej z nich nie miałem pożytku, poza jedną, która kazała mi oddychać.

Wdech, wydech, to łatwe.

Ta sama myśl zasugerowała zamianę aktualnie trzymanego przedmiotu na widły, więc odrzuciłem worek i poszedłem w ich stronę, rozglądając się za moim towarzyszem. Jednak on zniknął, całkowicie. Zaryzykowałem wyjrzenie przez otwarte drzwi stodoły.

Na podwórku stanął czarny, lśniący van z trójkątem utworzonym z trzech grubych kresek na boku, od razu zobaczyłem w nich logo Abstergo. Nawet się z tym nie kryli. Odsunąłem się szybko od drzwi, gdy zobaczyłem, że tylne drzwi vana rozsuwają się i z wnętrza samochodu wychodzi pięciu ludzi, wszyscy oczywiście w garniturach; skojarzyli mi się z tymi tępymi filmami o agencjach rządowych, zawsze kończących się odparciem ataku kosmitów i uratowniem Ziemi.

Nie było mi jednak teraz do śmiechu, byłem pewien, że pod marynarkami mają glocki niesione w podwójnych kaburach.

Z góry usłyszałem słaby gwizd. Podniosłem głowę. Allen, ten kosmita siedział na belce stropowej w całkowitym cieniu, trzy metry nade mną. Palec wskazujący najpierw ułożył poprzecznie do ust, a potem przeciągnął go sobie po szyi. To było zbyt wymowne.

Ale jak - i kiedy - się tam znalazł, nie miałem czasu roztrząsać, bowiem gdy tylko opuściłem wzrok, ujrzałem tych pięciu poważnie wyglądających mężczyzn, z których jeden - ten idący na czele - był podręcznikowym przykładem kompleksu napoleona. Starając się nie sprawiać wrażenia doszczętnie przerażonego, wbiłem widły w ziemię i oparłem się na nich.

- Witam panów - zagaiłem - czegoś panowie potrzebują, może?

Napoleon spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się władczo.

- Chcemy tylko zadać kilka pytań, nie ma powodów do niepokoju. Mam nadzieję, że w niczym... W niczym panu nie przeszkodziliśmy.

Ręką sięgnął za pazuchę marynarki i wyjął złożony na dwa kawałek papieru. Podał mi go.

- Przede wszystkim chciałbym wiedzieć, czy w ostatnich dniach widział pan tego człowieka, lub nawiązywał z nim jakikolwiek kontakt.

Cierpliwie rozłożyłem kartkę, która okazała się listem gończym - rozpoznałem na nim Allena en face i z profilu, a umieszczona pod tymi portretami liczba mogłaby zakwestionować każde poczucie lojalności.

Ale czułem jego wzrok na sobie. Zapewne pełen paniki, desperacji.

- Nie widziałem człowieka w życiu. - odparłem, siląc się na obojętność. Oddałem list Napoleonowi, ten schował go, po czym rzucił niezrozumiale dwa słowa do goryli stojących za nim. Ścisnąłem mocniej widły.

- Doprawdy? - Spytał, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. - Mamy bardzo wiarygodne przesłanki, karzące nam twierdzić, że ukrywa się na pańskim terenie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, kim on jest - wyparłem się - a nawet jeśli się ukrywał, musiał odejść stąd dawno temu.

- Musi pan wiedzieć, że to bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek - ton głosu mężczyzny przybrał na surowości - i stanowi zagrożenie dla otoczenia. Został on oskarżony o wielokrotne morderstwa na ludności cywilnej, kradzieże oraz dewastacje. Pytam się więc jeszcze raz: czy widział go pan?

Trzeci raz, jak Piotr.

- Nie.

Napoleon zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i uniósł rękę. Dwójka stojąca za nim podeszła do mnie, i jak gdyby nigdy nic, szybko chwyciła mnie za ręce, pozbawiając możliwości ruchu.

Nie muszę chyba mówić, że serce skoczyło mi do gardła. Kopnięcie od tyłu. Upadłem na kolana. Kurz zatańczył w gorącym powietrzu.

- Chciałbym pana przestrzec, że celowe utrudnainie nam pracy nie poskutkuje dla pana niczym dobrym. - Pochylił się nade mną - Wiemy, że obiekt ukrywa się na pańskim terenie i proszę temu nie zaprzeczać; to bardzo szlachetne z pana strony, że pan go kryje, lecz jeżeli ceni sobie pan swoje kończyny, proszę wyjawić nam miejsce jego pobytu.

- Ale ja nie...

Poczułem potężne uderzenie w szczękę. Ból przeszył kość tnącymi fraktalami i owinął się wokół niej. Ciepła strużka krwi spłynęła mi po brodzie, oczy zaszły łzami. Jak przez zaparowaną szybę zobaczyłem jednego z goryli, zamierzającego się na drugi cios. Zacisnąłem oczy.

"Na co czekasz, Allen?!"

Cios nie nadszedł.

Zamiast niego - pytanie.

- Gdzie on kurwa jest?! - Wrzasnął nad moim uchem Napoleon. Zamrugałem, aby oczyścić oczy z łez. Stał tak blisko, że na klapie jego marynarki mogłem zobaczyć mały, misternie wyszyty symbol, który ostatni raz widziałem w szkole, na lekcjach historii.

Krzyż Templariuszy.

Allen mnie nie okłamał.

- Pieprzcie się. - Splunąłem.

Tym razem oszczędzili moją twarz, otępiający cios w brzuch zadał mi sam szef.

Zaszklonymi z bólu oczami spojrzałem w górę i jednocześnie usłyszałem jego syk, jak węża:

- Nie zdaje pan sobie nawet sprawy, z kim pan zadziera. Nie ma pan co nawet marzyć o...

I nigdy się nie dowiedziałem.

Urwał, gdy zobaczył, że kieruję wzrok na sufit.

Najprościej będzie, jak porównam atak Allena do ataku kuguara. W jednej chwili mężczyzna zaskoczył, jeszcze w powietrzu wysunął ostrze i spadł na goryla stojącego z tyłu - powalił go i zgrabnym, morderczym ruchem poderżnął mu gardło. Jego towarzysz, zaskoczony, ale czujny, sięgnął do pasa i sprawnie odpiął ciężką, teleskopową pałkę policyjną. Rozsunął ją i wymierzył zamach, lecz Allen wykonał unik i jednym susem znalazłszy się za nim, wbił mu ostrze w plecy, na wysokości serca. Wątpiłem, czy mężczyzna dożył do upadku. Dwójka, która trzymała mnie w ryzach puściła moje ramiona, również odpięła pałki i zaszarżowała w jego stronę. Pierwszy z nich od razu wykonał silny zamach, który Allen bez problemu skontrował; Asasyn uderzył go w ramię, chwycił, i pociągnął do tyłu, jednocześnie prawą ręką dobijając ostrzem. Odepchnął ciało i zanim ostatni agent zdążył sięgnąć po glocka, on skoczył na niego, całym swoim ciężarem i siłą rozpędu przygniatając go do ziemi i kończąc jego żywot szybkim pchnięciem w pierś.

Obserwowałem ten przerażający spektakl w szoku i zdumieniu, graniczącym z chorym zachwytem. Wszystko trwało kilka chwil, a na zakapturzonej twarzy Allena nie zauważyłem choć cienia wątpliwości; wszystkie jego ruchy były instynktowne, pewne, zwierzęce.

Stojąc tam jak słup uprzytomniłem sobie, że to jeszcze nie koniec i przeniosłem wzrok na Napoleona.

A on miał Allena na muszce.

- Obiekcie dziewiętnasty! - wykrzyknął - Miło cię znowu spotkać, choć w tak... niesprzyjających ci okolicznościach. Teraz, aby uniknąć zbędnego zamieszania, proszę skierować swe kroki do samochodu…

- Nie zastrzelisz mnie - odparł hardo Allen, nie chowając ostrza - dopóki jestem wam potrzebny.

Templariusz udał, że się zamyślił.

- Owszem, masz rację. Ale on nie jest.

Wtedy to ja spojrzałem w zimny otwór lufy i, Bóg mi świadkiem, nigdy nie byłem bardziej przerażony. Kolana przeobraziły mi się w kawały gorącego wosku, a tępy ból w brzuchu przybrał na sile. Mężczyzna nie odwrócił się jednak, nadal patrzył w stronę Asasyna. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że skoro przed chwilą ujawnił się, aby odwrócić ode mnie uwagę agentów, teraz nie da ich szefowi przeszyć mnie ołowiem.

- Jeden krok! - Rzucił Napoleon, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Allenie - Rzuć ukryte ostrze na ziemię i unieś ręce w górę, a oszczędzę tego cholernego farmera!

On - ani drgnął. Mogłem iść w zakład, że przez jego głowę przebiegały teraz miliardy chłodnych kalkulacji i analiz, jednak żadna chyba nie uwzględniała mojego przeżycia. Mówi się trudno, nie?

Oni mierzyli się wzrokiem, a ja postanowiłem wykorzystać status quo i zerknąłem w lewo, panicznie szukając jakiejkolwiek deski ratunkowej - i wtedy zobaczyłem go, dwa metry ode mnie - nóż do rozcinania worków.

Zimny pot oblał mój kark; spróbowałem się zbliżyć, sięgnąć po niego, lecz za każdym razem mój ruch zwracał uwagę Napoleona. Musiałem to zrobić szybko, nie było innej możliwości, po prostu nie było.

Więc zrobiłem to szybko.

Rzuciłem się do stołu, pochwyciłem nóż i najmocniej jak mogłem, cisnąłem go w stronę Templariusza, gdy ten właśnie odwracał się w moją stronę. Czy trafiłem? Jasne, że nie. To by było zbyt piękne. Ale ta sekunda zawahania w jego oczach, opuszczenie pistoletu i krok, aby uniknąć nadlatującego narzędzia wystarczyły Allenowi. Zaszarżował ku mężczyźnie i zamachnąwszy się, przebił mu ostrzem nerkę.

Wiedział, gdzie uderzyć. Nie chciał zabijać go od razu.

Napoleon zatoczył się na wiotkich nogach, chwycił ręką powstałą ranę - jakby miał zatamować silne krwawienie, jakby miał nadzieję, że uda mu się to zrobić; upadł na kolana.

- Brawo, Key - wychrypiał kpiąco; nawet w obliczu nadciągającej śmierci nie dał pozbawić się dumy. Ale nie zaimponował mi tym - był jak przegrany kogut w walce, który ostatkiem sił skacze zwycięzcy do gardła, nie przyjmując wiadomości o swojej porażce.

- Brawo. Powinienem chyba teraz dać jakiś wieniec asasynom, prawda? Ale spokojnie, to nie potrwa długo. Zawsze cię znajdziemy.

Allen przystąpił do niego i chwycił go z kołnierz.

- Co zrobiliście z Milesem? Z Davidson?! - Warknął rozzłoszczony.

- Z siedemnastką i osiemnastką? - Templariusz zaśmaił się, po czym splunął krwią - Oboje gryzą piach, jak twój kochany Clay... Inaczej już dawno byś do nich dołączył, gdyby też nie coś, co należy do nas...

Mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i uderzył go w twarz.

- To należy wyłącznie do mnie! I jeżeli Abstergo chce położyć na tym swoje owszałe łapska, będzie wpierw musiało mnie zabić!

Napoleon odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się znowu, teraz bardziej ochryple i odpychająco.

- Widocznie nie pozostawiasz nam wyboru... Powiedział i skonał. Zabił go wewnętrzny krwotok.

Allen opuścił jego ciało na ziemię; w jednym momencie cała wściekłość uszła z niego niczym powietrze z przebitej opony. Dwoma palcami zamknął mu oczy i rzekł spokojnie:

- Niech żądza i chciwość na zawsze opuszczą twoją duszę, gdyż bez nich dane ci będzie odpocząć. Spoczywaj w pokoju.


	2. Chapter 2

Część 2: Początek Drogi

Do drogi gotowi byliśmy w pięć minut.

Choć nie obyło się bez komplikacji - zwierzęta spłoszone zapachem śmierci unoszącej się w stodole stawiały opór, ale w końcu i je przezwyciężyliśmy. Ostatnich prac nie było dużo, zaledwie odcięcie dopływu prądu, gazu, sentymentu. Odjeżdżając, widziałem we wstecznym lusterku krowy w ich wyjściu na nowy świat - świat bez jarzma człowieka, bez pór karmienia, bez noży rzeźnickich.

Widziałem mój dom, stary dom z resztkami sprzętu RTV na werandzie, dom mojego ojca, dziadka, nawet jeszcze dalej. Nie miałem siły, ani ochoty na sentymenty, pozwalałem im obijać się o mnie jak fale o klif, jednak wiedziałem, że tak jak fale one podniszczają mnie u podstaw. Że w końcu nie wytrwam, runę.

Oderwałem wzrok od lusterka. Nie chciałem już tego widzieć. Spojrzałem jednak na prawo, przelotnie. Obok mnie w szoferce siedział, a raczej spał, człowiek, który przed kilkoma godzinami ocalił mi życie. Człowiek-enigma. Asasyn. "Obiekt dziewiętnasty". Allen.

I chyba najważniejsze, Daniel Key.

Bo tak się nazywał, tak miał na imię.

To było tuż po tym, jak zakończył życie Napoleona, Templariusza, ratując przy tym mnie, i siebie. Widziałem zajadłość godną wilka w tym człowieku, żądze, nienawiść. Więc chyba dobrze, że zginął. Przedstawił mi Allena jako zagrożenie, jako mordercę, złodzieja, co prawda był nimi, ale inaczej jest mówić o tym, a inaczej doświadczyć tego. Ale gdy pytał mnie o niego, zadając mi ból, ja się wypierałem. Nie zdradziłem Allena.

Ufałem mu? Tak. Był moim przyjacielem.

Wtedy spełniłem ultimatum i gdy było już po wszystkim, poznałem jego prawdziwe imię. Wspomniałem wtedy jego zwierzecą szarżę na pięciu uzbrojonych przeciwników, jego lekkość w posługiwaniu się ukrytym ostrzem - tak nazywała się ta przedziwna broń - jego pewność i koncentrację. Wtedy właśnie do końca mu uwierzyłem, wtedy i kiedy ujrzałem krzyż na klapie marynarki Napoleona.

Że Asasyni istnieją i że właśnie wiozę jednego z nich w pickupie.

Że Templariusze istnieją i znałem ich jako Abstergo.

Że weszłem w ruchome piaski i każdy mój następny ruch wciągnie mnie głebiej, coraz głebiej w ich Sprawę i że nie mogę się już wydostać i że na pewno skończę w niej życie.

Popatrzyłem na lśniący metal ostrza Allena cętkowany matowymi plamami brunatnej, zaschniętej krwi i pomyślałem: "Jak wielka jest to Sprawa, skoro tylu za nią ginie?" Większa, niż mi się wtedy wydawało.

Allen obruszył się, ziewnął przeciągle i rozjerzał po wnętrzu samochodu z senną obojętnością.

- Ile już jedziemy? - spytał. Nawet on nie zauważył, że zasnął.

- Za dziesięć minut będziemy w mieście - odparłem - Allen…

- Daniel.

- Allen, przez całą drogę nie dawała mi spokoju jedna rzecz.

- Hm?

- Dlaczego Napoleon nazwał cię "obiektem dziewiętnatym"? Dlaczego wymienił inne liczby? Siedemnaście? Osiemnaście? Co one znaczą?

Gdy przed odjazdem wspomniałem mu, że niskiego agenta Abstergo ochrzciłem mianem francuskiego wodza, wybuchnął śmiechem. Pierwszy raz. Teraz jednak siedział ze wzrokiem daleko za szybą, z wypisanym na twarzy znużeniem; może zawsze tak miał po zabiciu kogoś.

- Nie będę nawet próbował ci mówić, że to niebezpieczna wiedza, bo ty i tak chcesz wiedzieć wszystko - odrzekł patetycznie - Tu chodzi o badania Abstergo, badania nad pamięcią genetyczną. Możesz nie widzieć w tym nic okrutnego, lecz zmieniłbyś zdanie, gdybyś pobył przez tydzień bez jedzenia w Animusie, maszynie do odtwarzania pamięci przodków jak filmu, jak gry. Templariuszom chodzi o jeden element z całego seansu, zazwyczaj wydarzenie, albo przedmiot. Zmuszają cię do drążenia tej pamięci niczym kronik, nie mówiąc już o efektach ubocznych: napadów lęku, rozdwojenia jaźni, koszmarów, depresji, i oczywiście efekcie krwawienia. Niektórzy "pacjenci" oszaleli od tego; jednym z nich był mój daleki kuzyn i dobry przyjaciel, Clay Kaczmarek. Obiekt szesnasty. - przerwał nagle, jakby coś w nim nadal nie mogło się pozbierać, tylko leżało stłuczone i raniło go ostrymi krawędziami - Popełnił samobójstwo. W akcie szału pociął się, a na ścianach własną krwią narysował liczne symbole, którymi wiódł następny obiekt, siedemnastkę, Desmonda Milesa. Też koniec końców rodzina, tylko o wiele, wiele dalsza. Jak Clay, on również dostał się w ręce Vidica, ale miał to szczęście, że uratowała mała grupka Asasynów, z tą Stillman na czele. Skończył rok temu, nikt nie wie jak i gdzie, wiadomo tylko, że nie z rąk Abstergo. Potem przyszła kolej na osiemnastkę, Jessicę Davidson - znałem ją przez moment, niezwykle miła osoba, ale powiem jedno - nie nadawała się do Animusa. Była słaba. Nawet nie była Asasynem, inaczej niż większość nas, obiektów. Widzisz, Templariusze nie mają ciekawych rodowów, wieki temu ginęli zabijani przez nas dziesiątkami. Dlatego nie gardzą porwaniami, aby wycinać z nas sobie kawałki układanki, jaką sobie piszą. To chore. Nie wiedziałem, co się z nią stało, tylko że musieli sobie wtedy znaleźć nową zabawkę, no i znaleźli. Idealną. Spokrewnioną zarówno z Milesem, jak i Kaczmarkiem, czyli mnie. Byłem wtedy w Bractwie, byłem w nim od urodzenia - i nie umiliłem im tego porwania, ja, ani moja grupa. Wrócili ze mną, ale kosztem dwóch.

- Jak więc uciekłeś? - Spytałem, zaintrygowany tą opowieścią, także tym, że Allen postanowił wreszcie coś mi powiedzieć na swój temat, więcej niż tylko zdawkowe wyjaśnienia.

- Przez zwarcie, a potem przez drzwi frontowe. Ktoś wysadził im całą sieć elektryczną. - zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Czego tak naprawdę oni szukają? Tam, w waszych wspomnieniach?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, przesiedziałem w tej piekielnej maszynie zaledwie tydzień i nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyło. Choć Monica, Asasynka z mojej grupy, mówiła mi często o "fragmentach edenu", narzędziach władzy i o tym, jak bardzo mam utrudnić Templariuszom ich poszukiwanie.

- Więc tego pragną? Władzy?

- Według nich władza jest niezbędna do zaprowadzenia porządku i pokoju. Ale my też tego pragniemy i to jest nasz, nasz i ich, oststeczny cel.

- To czemu próbujcie się pozabijać nawzajem? - Czułem, że coraz mniej z tego rozumiem i że to za dużo jak na prostego farmera. Allen wydawał się oburzony moją ignorancją.

- Różnią nas środki, to ci powiem. Templariusze chcą utrzymać ten pokój w żelaznych ryzach, Asasyni - pragną, aby był on naturalnym wynikiem ewolucji społecznej. Ot, cała różnica.

Musiałem się mu wydawać zdezorientowany.

- Nie możecie więc wyprowadzić kompromisu?

- Myślałeś że przez wieki nie próbowano? Było niewielu po obu stronach, którzy chcieli nas pogodzić, ale nigdy im się to nie udało. To dwie zupełnie różne ideologie, jak rozumiesz..

Ucichł i ja zrobiłem to samo. Im więcej mi mówił, im więcej się dowiadywałem, tym miałem wrażenie, że coraz mniej rozumiem. To było przytłaczające uczucie. Żeby zająć go mniej rozległym tematem i spróbować trochę odetchnąć i poukładać sobie fakty w głowie, spytałem go:

- Dlaczego kazałeś mi jechać do miasta? Łypnął na mnie wzrokiem spod kaptura, po czym zza poły bluzy wyjął kartkę, którą uprzednio zabrał Napoleonowi.

- Muszę znaleźć tego człowieka. - pokazał mi coś w rodzaju listy kontaktów - Koordynatora Wilkinsa, tego twojego francuza. Jest także łącznikiem, więc musimy dotrzeć do niego szybciej niż wieści o stracie tamtych ludzi i uciszyć go, zanim powiadomi o tym Abstergo. To da nam kilka dni na opuszczenie tego miejsca w spokoju.

Za każdym razem, gdy mówił o "uciszaniu", czy "eliminacji", lub po prostu o "pozbyciu się kogoś", zimny dreszcz przeszywał mi plecy, jakby oblewała je zamarzająca woda. Ale teraz wiedziałem że to walka o przeżycie - i nie powinno mnie to dziwić. Przecież widziałem to na własne oczy.

Polna szosa przemieniła się w trakt o wzburzonej kamienistej nawierzchni, gdy wjechaliśmy do miasta. Przyjeżdżałem tu często i szczerze lubiłem to miejsce, wybrukowane gołębiami na kocich łbach, z nachylającymi się czujnie nad przechodniami rzędami niskich budynków. Zewsząd otoczone polami, to kilkutysięczne miasteczko stanowiło ostoję cywilizacji i główny węzeł handlowy dla wszystkich farmerów, w tym dla mnie. To stąd płynęły do nas jak towary wieści że świata.

Słońce zamierzało coraz pewniej ku linii horyzontu, gdy zaparkowałem pickupa na jednej z nielicznych asfaltowych ulic. Allen wysiadł szybko i równie gwałtownie zatrząsnął drzwiami, jak w czołgu - widać było że nie lubił jazdy samochodem. Teraz musiał robić co trzeba, więc postanowiłem usunąć mu się z drogi.

- Pójdę kupić jeszcze kilka rzeczy - powiedziałem - możemy spotkać się potem na głównym placu, pod wieżą zegarową.

Asasyn przytaknął z uznaniem.

- Dobrze. O ósmej, równo o ósmej. Potem odjeżdzamy stąd jak najszybciej - już chciał odejść, kiedy odwrócił się i dodał, ciszej - gdy oplecie cię spanikowany tłum, ty nie panikuj. Stój pod tą cholerną wieżą i ani drgnij, jasne?

Kiwnąłem głową. Allen zasłonił mechanizm ukrytego ostrza luźnym rękawem bluzy, który dotychczas nosił podwinięty; poprawił kaptur i rzucił, odchodząc:

- Peace and safety.

Wiodłem za nim wzrokiem, aż zniknął za rogiem budynku nieopodal.

…

Moje plecy oparły się o wieżę zegarową dziesięć przed ósmą. Ciężkie, gorące powietrze płynęło leniwie nad małym placem, gęstym od ludzi i gęstym od dźwięków - wesołych rozmów, brzdęków szkła i porcelany dochodzących z licznych kawiarni, szczeknięciami psów i drażniącym warkotem skuterów. Tak jak cisza w moim gospodarstwie, ten łagodny harmider miał zostać wytrącony z równowagi, przeszyty paniką i przerażeniem. Ludzie niedługo mieli stać się bydłem.

Przebiegałem wzrokiem po tłoczących się na skwerze ludziach szukając białego kaptura z wycięciem przypominającym ptasi dziób, ale wszystko co widziałem, to włosy. Wśród nich włosy Templariusza, a może również włosy Asasyna, jeżeli zdjął kaptur. Oparłem się wygodniej o cegły i zamknąłem oczy, aby wczuć się w błogą nieświadomość tłumu.

Lecz gdy je otworzyłem, niczym iskra w ciemności przemknęła mi przed oczami biel, którą zaraz pochłonął gesty tłum. Serce zabiło mi szybciej, ale ani drgnąłem.

Mówił mi później, że zrobił to szybko.

Sunąc wśród ludzi, swoim orlim wzrokiem odszukał cel, korpulentnego człowieczka, który właśnie wychodził z kawiarni. Poczekał, aż wciągnie go tłum i wtedy ruszył za nim w cichy pościg; jak ciecz przelewał się między ludźmi, nie tracąc go z oczu i starał się wybrać odpowiedni moment. W końcu nadszedł ten, który uznał za najodpowiedzniejszy. Kilkoma krokami zbliżył się do Templariusza, chwycił go za bark, a gdy ten próbował się odwrócić, w ułamku sekundy wysunął ostrze i wbił mu je w plecy. Wyjął je i schował równie szybko. Nikt nic nie widział. Odszedł stamtąd ze stoickim spokojem, delikatnie odpychając innych ze swojej drogi.

Był tylko przechodniem.

Mężczyzna pchnięty przez Allena chwycił się za pierś i zakaszlał agonalnie, wypluwając krew na zakurzony bruk; zachwiał się i upadł bez życia.

Nagle wszystko zamarło, albo to ja widziałem to w zwolnionym tempie - wokół Templariusza powstała nagle pusta przestrzeń, jakby niewidzialna bariera odepchnęła wszystkich wokół od ciała. Ktoś krzyknął przeraźliwie, jakąś kobieta zwymiotowała i tląca się panika nagle zyskała pewny grunt, aby eksplodować.

Kilku nagle zaczęło uciekać w popłochu, krzycząc "morderca!", co tylko podsycało płonącą żagiew i w szybkim tempie kto mógł, opuszczał plac jak opentany, mając pewność, że będzie następnym celem zabójcy.

Nie mieli pojęcia, kto to jest i że biegnie razem z nimi. Dostrzegłem biały kaptur, gdy wmieszał się w tłum włosów podążających w stronę wieży i ani się obejrzałem, a stanął przy mnie.

- Co tam się stało? - Spytałem profilaktycznie.

- Nie wiem. - wzruszył ramionami - Chyba kogoś zabili.

W tym momencie rozległ się przenikliwy dźwięk syren - widocznie mieszkańcy miasta nie omieszkali wezwać odpowiednich służb mundurowych, zamiast tylko uciekać.

- Hmm. - Mruknąłem. - Policja chyba się tym zajmie, prawda? Możemy już wracać do samochodu?

Przytaknął, po czym oboje pospiesznym krokiem wróciliśmy na parking. Przyznaję, spociłem się wtedy ze strachu - za każdym razem, gdy mijaliśmy róg budynku, czy skrzyżowanie, miałem przeczucie, że wyskoczy na nas jakiś nieszczęsny mundurowy i zacznie zadawać niewygodne pytania, aż w końcu zwróci uwagę na ostrze Allena.

Sam Allen zdawał się nie podzielać mojego strachu - wręcz przeciwnie, szedł pewnie, ale także rozglądał się na boki i skręcał w mniejsze uliczki, gdy tylko ujrzał w tłumie niebieski mundur.

Takim sposobem dotarcie do samochodu zajęło nam dwa razy dłużej niż przewidywałem, ale w końcu odpaliłem silnik i ruszyliśmy na północ.

Formalne granice miasta rozciągały się piętnaście kilometrów od głównych zabudowań ze względu na pola, więc drogi były puste - w zupełnych ciemnościach, tylko z nikłymi światłami rozpraszanymi przez mgłę miałem wrażenie, że jesteśmy jedynymi ludźmi na Ziemi. Allen, pogrążony w zamyśleniu spoglądał przez okno i nic nie mówiąc, ogarniał wzrokiem okolice. Przebierał palcami, od czasu do czasu zerkał na swoje przedramię. Był rozdrażniony, chyba nawet zdenerwowany.

- Co się tam stało? - Spytałem, brzmiąc jak dzwon w ciszy - Tam, na placu?

Opowiedział mi beznamiętnie całą historię, jakby to było zupełnie rutynowe działanie. Jednak gdy skończył, uśmiechnął się pod nosem na swój irytujący sposób, wysunął ostrze spod nienagannie czystego rękawa bluzy i pociągnął palcami po jego okraszonym zaschniętą krwią końcu, jakby było łasym ciągłego głaskania kotem.

- To było czyste - powiedział. - Nie jak u Napoleona. Szybkie przecięcie aorty sercowej, zgon w ciągu kilku sekund. Takie są najlepsze.

- Jesteś bezlitosny.

- Gdybyś wiedział, co oni robią agentom, którzy ich zawiedli, uznałbyś, że szybka śmierć to dla niego najlepsze rozwiązanie.

- Myślałem, że masz inne motywy...

- A świat jest czarno-biały, prawda? Nic nie jest prawdziwe, pamiętaj. To, że jego śmierć nam się przysłużyła, to osobna sprawa. W większości przypadków nawet... Współczuję Templariuszom takim jak on. Nic nie zrobili, a poniosą taką odpowiedzialność, jakby własnymi rękami zabili całą swoją grupę. Wtedy to, co ja robię, nazywam litością.

Prychnąłem.

- Więc mówisz, że zabijąc ich, litujesz się nad nimi? Wątpię, żeby to, co robiło Abstergo swoim pracownikom, było gorsze od śmierci.

- Ty nic nie wiesz. Więc nie tobie mnie oceniać.

Tym dobitnym akcentem skończył naszą rozmowę, zostawiając mnie lekko poirytowanego. Ale nie tylko to denerwowało mnie w jego zachowaniu - także to, że mówił ogólnikowo, nie podawał żadnych szczegółów, chyba za bardzo zdawał sobie sprawę z mojej ignorancji.

To mnie ugodziło, poczułem się trochę... Bezwartościowy. Ale pojąłem, że ingerować w jego moralność to zupełnie jak wtykać kij w mrowisko. Allen wrócił do czesania okolicy wzrokiem i znów milczał.

Po pewnym czasie jednak wyjął z kieszeni mały kawałek szmaty, w którym rozpoznałem strzępek niedawno utraconej koszulki; nasączył ją wodą z butelki, po czym znów wysunął ostrze i delikatnie, z pewnym namaszczeniem zaczął czyścić je z zakrzpłej krwi.

Przyglądałem się temu.

- Obchodzisz się z nim jak z jajem Fabergé - oznajmiłem. - Czemu? Nie wygląda na cenne.

- A powinno, bo dwa razy uratowało ci dupsko - powiedział po chwili milczenia, z przekąsem - To broń noszona przez Asasynów od czasów Imperium Rzymskiego.

Współcześnie tylko aktywni je posiadają, za łatwo może wpaść w ręce wroga, ale wątpię, żeby rozgryźli mechanizm działania.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i starannie wytarł ostatnią plamę. Ostrze zalśniło złowrogo w świetle wpadającego przez okna księżyca.

- Samo ich stworzenie wymaga wiele wysiłku i doświadczenia - ciągnął - a także specjalnych materiałów. Zwykła stal nierdzewna nie przebiłaby ci kręgosłupa, trzeba więc było znaleźć lepszy metal i to zrobiono, dla ciekawości, z grubsza osiemset lat temu.

- Nie przerzucicie się na broń palną, prawda?

Allen zaśmiał się.

- Te ich pukawki to śmieszna rzecz. Tutaj liczy się finezja i skuteczność, a nie robienie hałasu.

Odetchnął i wyrzucił wspomnienie po mojej koszulce przez otwarte okno. Wsunął ostrze z powrotem.

Nie mówił po tym nic, ale zdawał się być bardziej niż przedtem rozluźniony, chyba nawet odczuwał ulgę - oparł się głebiej o fotel i nadal wodził wzrokiem po polach. Przyjechaliśmy tak kilka kilometrów.

Wtem coś mignęło mi we wstecznym lusterku, niebieski błysk w ciemnościach niczym błędny ognik. Zaalarmowało to czujność Allena, który również go zauważył i obróciwszy się, spojrzał za tylną szybę. Niebieskie światło zbliżyło się i zrozumiałem, że to syrena policyjna, jednak było za późno na ucieczkę.

- Nieoznakowany?

- Zjedź na bok.

Łagodnie odbiłem kierownicą i zjechałem na wąskie pobocze. Radiowóz minął nas i stanął przed pickupem, odcinając nas od drogi; drzwi otworzyły się i ze środka wypezło dwóch policjantów, o posturze zawyżającej amerykańską średnią masy ciała. Posłusznie otworzyłem okno. Allen zdjął kaptur.

Po krótkiej chwili stanąłem oko w oko z opatrzonym obfitym wąsem przedstawicielem wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Oparł się o drzwi.

- W czym problem, panie wladzo? - Spytałem potulnie.

Policjant o morsich wąsach przeczesał wzrokiem wnętrze samochodu.

- Rewizja - powiedział. - Wysiadać, obaj.

Skinąłem Allenowi - równocześnie wysiedliśmy, trzaskając drzwiami i stanęliśmy przed Morsem oraz jego współkomendnym. Trudno mi było powstrzymać nerwowy śmiech, gdy zobaczyłem, że przewyższamy ich o głowę.

- Tak ci do śmiechu? - Spytał gniewnie Mors. - Zobaczymy, czy będziesz się śmiał, gdy was przeszukamy. John - rzucił do drugiego - sprawdź ich wóz.

John, nie chcąc się sprzeczać, albo mając już tego dosyć, wziął latarkę i poszedł przetrząsać mojego pickupa. Z tym nie miałem problemów, wiedziałem, że nic tam nie znajdzie, chociażby szukał do końca świata, albo do śmierci z odwodnienia. Martwiłem się jednak o ukryte ostrze na ręku Allena - był to dosyć niepodważalny dowód, jeżeli chodzi o zabójstwo na placu.

Mors zmierzył nas wzrokiem spod krzaczastych brwi.

- Gdzie panowie się kierują o tej porze?

Już szykowałem się do jąkania jakichś podwórkowych wymówek, gdy skórę jak zwykle ocalił mi Allen:

- Jedziemy na festiwal w Chicago. To spory kawałek drogi, a my chcemy zająć dobre miejsca... - Odparł, a w jego głosie nie zabrzmiała ani nuta stresu. Tylko zniecierpliwienie.

Mors zebrał myśli w swojej krzaczastej głowie.

- Na jaki, można by wiedzieć?

Asasyn machnął mu przed oczami jakąś nieznaną mi nazwą, a on pokiwał głową. I jeżeli drugi nie przyjdzie z czymś, co można uznać za dowód śledczy, zaczynałem wierzyć, chyba nas wypuszczą. Przez cały czas tylko uśmiechałem się nerwowo, aż rozbolały mnie wargi.

Zza maski pickupa wynurzył się John.

- Nic nie ma, szefie - ostatnie słowo prawie że wypluł. - Tylko cholerne warzywa, mnóstwo warzyw. I suszone mięso.

Na twarzy Morsa było widać, że poziom jego podejrzliwości się miarowo podnosi.

- Po co wam warzywa na festiwal?

Już miałem wypalić, że niektórzy ludzie je jedzą, gdy w słowo wbił mi się Allen:

- A po co ta cała rewizja? Coś się stało?

Mors obruszył się dumnie, jak na morsa przystało i powiedział:

- Zatrzymujemy każdego. W okolicach godziny ósmej na placu w Hampton doszło do morderstwa na turyście.

- I w ten sposób szukacie sprawców? - Zarzuciłem, kierując na siebie gniewny wzrok mojego towarzysza.

- Szukaniem sprawców zajmuje się kto inny - odparł policjant, troche z żalem, trochę z gniewem. - John, zacznij od niego.

John podszedł do mnie, pod nosem sypiąc gromami na swojego szefa, ale gdy do mnie doszły, włos mi się zmierzwił. Poczułem jego krępe łapska najpierw na torsie, potem u krocza i na nogach, a wreszcie na butach. Nic nie miałem, ale tętno natychmiast mi skoczyło, jakbym dostał impulsem elektrycznym. Nie wiem, tak to działa.

Po chwili John zabrał się za Allena, który irytalnie przekręcił oczami i dał się przeszukać, jakby to był jego obowiązek. Dłonie policjanta szybko przesunęły się po kieszeniach, jednak zatrzymały się na płaskim wybrzuszeniu pod prawym rekawem.

Pomyślałem wtedy

"Kurwa."

Allen podwinął rękaw, ukazując oplatający przedramię skórzany pas, całkowicie ukrywający ostrze i jego mechanizm.

- Co to jest? - Warknął John.

- Usztywnienie. - Odparł Asasyn. - Dwa miesiące temu miałem wypadek, złamanie otwarte. Wolno się zrastało.

John jescze raz przesunął wzrokiem po broni, połykając kłamstwa kolejno niczym kura ziarno, dokończył rewizję i zwrócił się do Morsa:

- Fałszywy alarm, szefie.

Odetchnąłem niezauwżalnie, ale jednak. Tegi policjant wydawał się niezdecydowany - nie chciał chyba wypuszczać na wolność świeżo złowionych ryb, ale w końcu odetchnął, czy raczej spuścił z siebie powietrze, i kazał nam się wylegitymować. Usłusznie pokazałem dowód i - co mnie najbardziej zdziwiło - kątem oka zauważyłem, że Allen robi to samo.

- Zabrałem go komuś na placu - mówił później.

Teraz jednak wreszcie pozbyliśmy się natrętnych policjantów i w końcu miałem wrażenie, że wszystko zaczyna się powoli układać po naszej myśli...

... gdyby nie to, co powiedział Mors.

-Usztywnienie? Jakie usztywnienie? - mówił do Johna, podczas gdy my szliśmy do samochodu. - Co miał? Co?! Ty idioto! Nadaj im sto pięćdziesiąty siódmy, teraz...

W tym momencie Allen wystrzelił do tyłu niczym bełt z kuszy. W kilku krokach znalazł się przy Morsie, chwycił go od tyłu i przycisnął wysunięte w biegu ostrze do gardła. Zwrócił się do Johna, który już był w drodze do radiowozu.

- Jeszcze jeden krok i twój kolega do końca życia będzie się posługiwał Morse'm.

Gdyby nie nerwy, wybuchnąłbym śmiechem niczym psychopata.

Po chwili jednak domyśliłem się, że chodziło mu o język; John, zawrócony wpół kroku zerknął na Allena, potem na Morsa - jakby rozważając tę opcję. Najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko ostatecznym zamilknięciu swojego szefa.

- John, rób co mówi - rzucił policjant - nie ruszaj się.

Ujrzałem, jak jego ręka sięga do pasa i w ostatniej chwili uprzedziłem go. Jednym ruchem odtrąciłem mu pałkę z wolnej ręki. Allen zacisnął chwyt i po obszernej brodzie Morsa popały się strużki krwi.

- Nie było żadnego kodu sto pięćdziesiątego siódmego - wysyczał - nie my zrobiliśmy to, o czym mówisz i nie my poniesiemy za to odpowiedzialność. Teraz daruję ci, ale gdy usłyszymy na waszym kanale ten kod, przyrzekam, że szybko znajdziecie zabójcę...

Mors przełknął ślinę. Asasyn zwrócił się do mnie, stojącego z pałką i mierzącego wzrokiem Johna.

- Nastaw radio na policyjną częstotliwość. Spisz numery i przekarz je Natalie w bazie, niech mają ich na oku.

Puścił policjanta, z którego momentalnie uszła cała pewność siebie, wytarł i schował ostrze. Mors chrypiąc, chwycił się za ranione gardło i potruchtał ku Johnowi, który nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.

- Nie macie pojęcia, z kim chcecie zadrzeć - rzucił jescze Allen na odchodne. - Nie jesteśmy sami i myślę, że doskonale o tym wiecie. Nadajcie im sto pięćdziesiąty siódmy, jasne, jeżeli chcecie wcześniej przejść na emeryturę.

Policjanci zapakowali się do radiowozu i czym prędzej odjechali, a ja wiodłem za nimi wzrokiem, aż ciemność pochłonęła dwie maleńkie czerwone lampki.

- Założę się z tobą o moje ostrze - usłyszałem zza pleców - że zżera cię ciekawość, co stoi za numerami sto pięćdziesiąt siedem.

- Trafiłeś.

Allen uśmiechnął się, gdy zamierzałem w stronę samochodu.

- To jest numer, który musisz sobie wyryć w pamięci, bo oznacza się nim właśnie Asasynów. Ale nie traktuje się go poważnie, jesteśmy dla nich tym, czym jest dla dzieci święty mikołaj. Wiedzą, co wiedzą, ale wątpią w nasze istnienie. Dlatego numer jest, ale bez mocy.

- Jest jeszcze rzecz, która mnie zastanawia...

- Co?

- Dlaczego dałeś im odjechać, ot tak?

- Bo wiem, że nikogo nie zawiadomią.

- Co...?

- Pomyśl: gruby nie wyglądał na takiego, co by mu się spieszyło do rozwiązywania śledztw, walki i obezwładniania. Sam wyczułem, jak się spocił, gdy go trzymałem. A że pamiętał kod i rozpoznał ukryte ostrze, to znaczy, że miał już z nami do czynienia...

- ... i nie chce tego powtarzać.

- Dokładnie. Tacy jak oni wolą zachować status quo i jeść pączki, wystarczyło ich tylko postraszyć.

- Kim jest Natalie?

- Stara znajoma. Wiedziałem, że o to zapytasz.

Wsiedliśmy, a z jego strony usłyszałem głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami; westchnąłem i włączyłem dotychczas uśpione radio, żeby skierować je na policyjną częstotliwość.

Do świtu nie słyszeliśmy o kodzie sto pięćdziesiątym siódmym.

- Dokąd właściwie jedziemy? - Spytałem go pół godziny po tym jak mineliśmy tabliczkę z uprzejmie informującym nas napisem mówiącym, że przód samochodu znalazł się właśnie w innym mieście. Allen, jak na Allena przystało, nic w tym czasie nie mówił, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Nie próbowałem nawet zgadywać, o czym są.

Wsparł się na łokciu i odparł:

- Myślałem, że wiesz.

- Hm, na razie tylko jadę na północ. Za kilka godzin wjedziemy do Missouri.

- Czyli wiesz.

- Nie, nie wiem.

- Jedziemy do Chicago.

- Chicago jest w Illinois, to dwa stany stąd. Wszystko dla festiwalu?

Zaśmiał się. Śmiech miał nawet przyjemny dla ucha, ale rzadki.

- Tam pewnie będzie ukrywać się moja grupa, poza tym mam tam sprawę nie cierpiącą zwłoki. Ale będziesz mógł wtedy pójść na festiwal, nie martw się.

- Oby - mruknąłem.

Świt malował pola kukurydzy na pomarańczowo i odsłaniał przed nami kolejne połacie nowego dnia. Jechaliśmy przez kilka godzin i minęliśmy już wysokościowo Little Rock, ale nie wjeżdżaliśmy tam - Allen kategorycznie zabronił mi wjeżdżania do większych miast.

Zmęczenie powoli przejmowało moje ruchy i zmysły - czułem pulsujący, tępy ból w głowie i w plecach, a dłonie trzymające kierownicę rozluźniały się. Poza tym byłem głodny, a patrząc na wskaźnik paliwa - samochód również.

- Allen - rzuciłem, nie odwracając wzroku od drogi.

- No co? - Odparł, wyrywając się z szarpnięciem z objęć morfeusza.

- Musimy zjechać. Nie wiem, czy to samochód pierwszy stanie z braku paliwa, czy ja z braku snu.

Rozejrzał się. W oddali majaczyły jakieś budynki, co dawało mi nadzieję, a on chyba też miał dosyć jazdy. Nie odpowiedział.

- Poszukam jakiejś stacji.

Odszukałem jakąś stację kilka kilometrów dalej, na obrzeżach niewielkiego miasta, wyglądającego jak grzyb pokrywający wielką, betonową płytę. Na zegarze czerwone kreski formowały spiralę przypominającą liczbę sześć, choć byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby to oceniać. Skręciłem we wjazd.

...

Bar przy stacji okazał się kwintesencją uporu i niespełnionych ambicji właściciela, co stwierdziłem, siorbiąc gęstą kawę przy pokrytym ceratą stole. Cały lokal był stylizowany na lata pięćdziesiąte, nawet personel i tak jak personel wnętrze było wiekowe i brudne.

Nawet Allen rozglądał się z obrzydzeniem. Wokół nas nie było wielu ludzi.

- W mieście znajdziemy jakiś motel - usłyszałem zza kaptura - tam prześpisz dzień; wyjedziemy wieczorem, a jutro powinniśmy być już w Missouri.

Przytaknąłem nieprzytomnie, połykając gorącą ciecz o smaku kleju.

- Założę się, że zarówno policja, jak i Abstergo rozstawiły patrole aż do St. Louis - odparłem.

Asasyn uciszył mnie gestem i dałbym słowo, że usłyszałem, jak warknął.

- Tak, mów o tym głośniej - rzucił, z sarkazmem przeszywającym głos.

Usłyszałem z tyłu szum i głos właściciela:

- Betty-skarbeńko, zrób głośniej - powiedział do jednej z kelnerek, która, rozchichotana, przekręciła gałkę przy przedpotopowyn telewizorku stojącym w kącie. Lejący się z głośników dźwięk przeciął rozkruszony obraz:

-"... Nie znaleziono sprawców wczorajszego zamachu w Hampton, Arkansas. Policja po kilkugodzinnym przeszukiwaniu okolicznych obszarów nie zatrzymała żadnych podejrzanych. Do zabójstwa doszło wczoraj, około godziny dwudziestej na placu w Hampton, ofiarą padł czterdziestoletni mężczyzna, którego tożsamość potwierdziły dokumenty znalezione przy zwłokach. Nie wiadomo, co mogło być motywem zabójcy, śledczy podejrzewają..."

Nie słuchałem ich dalej. Przewinęło się kilka obrazów przedstawiających reporterkę, dalej - plac, sławetne miejsce zbrodni, kilku oficerów policji, jakiegoś polityka... Spojrzałem na Allena, który ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się, co on odczuwał po każdym takim zabójstwie. Może niesłusznie uznawałem go za człowieka pozbawionego sumienia.

W końcu spojrzał na mnie.

- Wychodzimy.

Przytaknąłem, rzuciłem garść drobnych na kontuar baru i chcąc nie chcąc, podążyłem za nim.

Znalazłszy się już w jadącym wgłąb miasta samochodzie Allen wpatrywał się w ludzi, aż w końcu dostrzegł policjantów i odwrócił twarz od szyby.

Gołym okiem widać było jego rozdrażnienie, sposób, w jaki rozglądał się na boki i to ciągłe przebieranie palcami.

- Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę wzmiankę o tym zabójstwie, to masz moje słowo, że wyrżnę całą tę wioskę w pień - rzucił - ale na razie zjedź tutaj.

Zjechałem i pokrótce obaj znaleźliśmy się w dwuosobowym pokoju motelowym, ze ścianami z kartonu i dwoma łóżkami z dykty przykrytymi papierem ściernym.

Niemal rzuciłem się na pierwsze z brzegu i wtopiłem twarz w pościel, podczas gdy Allen podejrzliwie przebiegł wzrokiem po ścianach pokoju, aż odetchnął i usiadł na łóżku naprzeciwko, z łokciami na kolanach, podpierając czoło na dłoni. Nie dawał po sobie tego poznać, ale był o wiele bardziej zmęczony niż ja - nie tylko fizycznie.

Również usiadłem.

- Allen - zacząłem.

- Czego? - odparł, nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi.

- Dlaczego jedziemy do Chicago? Co to za sprawa nie cierpiąca zwłoki?

Wtedy spojrzał na mnie, a oczy miał podkrążone.

- Tylko jeden z powodów, dla którego wszyscy chcą mnie dopaść. I zabiliby mnie za to, gdybym nie był im potrzebny - Rzekł sucho. - Tutaj chodzi o coś, co może skończyłoby tę całą wojnę. Dialog. Może sojusz.

- Pomiędzy wami a Abstergo?

- Błąd. Pomiędzy nami a Templariuszami.

- Co... Co więc chcesz zrobić?

Rozjerzał się, jakby chcąc na siłę znaleźć kogoś, kto by nas podsłuchiwał i tym samym uwolnił go od wyjaśniania mi czegokolwiek.

- W Chicago znajduje się pewien Templariusz - powiedział w końcu, lecz nadal cicho. - Ale nie żywi nienawiści do Asasynów, nawet nie jest pracownikiem Abstergo - jest natomiast ważny, choć inni przyjmują jego zwierzchnictwo z niechęcią. Nazywa się George Holt, jest Wielkim Mistrzem rytu amerykańskiego i to on pierwszy wyciągnął do nas rękę, którą niestety za pierwszym razem lekkomyślnie odrzuciliśmy. Bo to Templariusz, prawda? A jego stanowisko nie jest już tak poważane jak, powiedzmy, osiemdziesiąt lat temu. Gdy byłem w Chicago ostatnim razem, ukrywając się przed tymi psami, to on wyciągnął mnie w ostatniej chwili i uchował przed pościgiem. Powiedział mi wtedy o swoich planach. Rozejmu.

- Hm, i co, przystałeś na to?

- Heh, zawsze było ryzyko, że zrobi ze mnie zakładnika. Dlatego, gdy mnie już puścił, zacząłem spieprzać na południe ile Bóg dał sił w nogach. Dopiero teraz obejrzałem się jednak, że on mógł mieć rację i możemy znowu spróbować. My i oni. Ale teraz może nam się udać.

- Znowu...?

Popatrzył na mnie, marszcząc czoło. Rozluźnił palce.

- To nie pierwszy przypadek naszej współpracy - powiedział, lżej, jakby rozmowa na ten temat, jakikolwiek inny prócz krwi na jego ostrzu, była dla niego odprężeniem. - Przykłady? Brutus i Juliusz Cezar. Wiktor Emanuel i Garibaldi. Haytham i Connor Kenwayowie. Praktycznie każda wojna, Rosja i Ententa, a potem Alianci. Jednak za każdym razem coś się sypało, ktoś nie dotrzymał umowy, ktoś kogoś obwiniał.

- Więc skąd wiesz, że teraz będzie inaczej? - Wciąłem mu się w słowo.

- Bo znam Holta osobiście i jestem mu pokrótce winien wiele. Mogę za niego ręczyć, to pacyfista.

Przetarł dłońmi twarz, po czym wstał.

- Teraz będzie inaczej. My to zaczniemy.

Uznałem, że jego upór jest nie do kwestionowania i że zignoruje wszystko, co mu teraz powiem. Więc nic nie mówiłem. Allen rozjerzał się po pokoju pewnym wzrokiem lecz widziałem, że nie może powstrzymać lekkigo drżenia rąk.

- Połóż się lepiej - powiedziałem - i tak nic nie zrobimy, póki ja nie wstane i noc nie zapadnie. Dłonie ci chodzą ze zmęczenia jak dzwonki budzika.

Włożył je w kieszenie.

- To nie zmęczenie - westchnął - to... To co innego.

- Więc co? - Dociekałem, wścibskość równując z ciekawością. Czy kiedyś pomyślałem, że on może nie chcieć odpowiadać na moje pytania?

A może chciał, bym je zadawał?

Ciężko, bardzo ciężko mi było to wtedy stwierdzić. Ale teraz usłyszałem odpowiedź i, Bóg mi świadkiem, nigdy nie był ze mną bardziej szczery. Wydawało mi się później, że dusił w sobie to odczucie i w końcu chciał o tym komuś powiedzieć, wywlec to na światło dzienne.

- Dość ciężko w to uwierzyć - zaczął, rozmasowując sobie nadgarstki - ale ja, Asasyn, mam pewne... uprzedzenie do zabijania. Oczywiście każdy tak ma, nie? Ale nie każdy MUSI to robić. Nie chcę czuć krwi niewinnych osób na palcach...

- Przecież gdy jechaliśmy, szczyciłeś się tym.

Spiorunował mnie wzrokiem jak rodzic karcący dziecko za słowa, które wymsknęły mu się z ust mimo usilnych starań, aby je zatrzymać.

- To było doskonałe zabójstwo - rzekł, opuszczając wzrok na zapięcia ostrza, które zaczął poprawiać. - Ale nie w tym rzecz. W tym, tak naprawdę, że ja nie miałem nic przeciwko niemu, zrobiłem to... Trochę dla bezpieczeństwa, trochę dla zasady.

Opadł na łóżko.

- Wiesz, jestem Asasynem od urodzenia, a czynnym - od sześciu lat. Myślisz pewnie, że powienienem się przyzwyczaić, ale to nigdy nie nastąpiło. Przez to, co musiałem przejść przy moim pierwszym zabójstwie.

Zdjął kaptur, przeczusując dłońmi jasnobrązowe włosy. Mówił mi to po kolei, fragment za fragmentem, nie chcąc mierzyć się z tym za jednym razem.

Słyszałem jego oddech. Płytki, szybki, równy.

- Miałem osiemnaście lat. Tak, osiemnascie. Inne dzieciaki idą do collegu, ja przechodzę inicjację i staję się zabójcą... Byłem pojęntym uczniem i dowództwo wiązało ze mną nie lada nadzieje, wysłali mnie więc do Włoch, do siedziby Abstergo Industries. Z czym ci się kojarzy totalitaryzm? Spróbuj zdefiniować go jako budynek. Szkło i bezduszny beton na stalowych ramach, wszystko takie same i tak samo pozbawione wyrazu. Chciałem zrobić to szybko, ukradłem mundur ochrony i wszedłem do środka, bez przeszkód aż do celu. Cel był problemem. Była młoda, nie wiele starsza ode mnie. Pracowała przy Animusach, które jeszcze wtedy nie były zagrożeniem. Podeszłem do niej w małym korytarzu, już miałem wysunąć ostrze... I wtedy coś mnie tknęło. Ja po prostu... Zaczepiłem ją. Powiedziałem jej, kim jestem i że nie zabiję jej, jeżeli ona odejdzie i nie powie nikomu o mnie. Myślałem, że zrozumie, że dostrzeże we nnie takiego samego człowieka, jakim ona była, ale to było naiwne myślenie. Popatrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem i wstrętem, już otworzyła usta, aby krzyknąć na ochronę, gdy ja w panicznym odruchu wbiłem jej ostrze między żebra. Nie trafiłem w serce. Kobieta zatoczyła się, powstrzymując dłonią krwawienie i wtedy naszła mnie druga naiwna myśl: pomogę jej. Ale gdy podszedłem do niej, uderzyła mnie w szczękę. Wezwała ochronę. Zanim oni przybiegli, posłała mi jedno, palące spojrzenie pełne nienawiści i obrzydzenia. Tak niszczącej nienawiści. Do dziś nie mogę go wymazać z pamięci. Usłyszałem, jak razem z agonalnymi wydechami wypluwa jedno zdanie: " Obyś zdechł w cierpieniu, asasyński psie." Uciekłem, zanim zjawiła się ochrona i zanim padła na podłogę martwa. Powstrzymując drżenie wyszedłem z budynku, a za rogiem - ległem na chodnik i szczerze mówiąc, pozwoliłem żołądkowi odreagować. Wiele tygodni dochodziłem do siebie. Może uznasz, że to przerysowane i wyolbrzymione, ale pomyśl - miałem wtedy osiemnaście lat. I inaczej postrzegałem rzeczy. Po tym dowództwo nie wysyłało już tak młodych ludzi - ale dla mnie już było za późno. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu dziwię się, dlaczego zostałem w tym fachu. Myślałem, że mi kiedyś przejdzie, ale nadal to mam. To jest jak nowotwór, wiesz? Kiedy świętujesz jego zniknięcie, on wraca ze zdwojoną siłą.

Mówił, przebierając palcami, a ja słuchałem, bo do tego zostałem stworzony. Dziwnie trudno mi było zrozumieć jego odczucia - w końcu jestem tylko prostym farmerem, nie mam nikogo na sumieniu; ale koniec końców wylądowałem z jednym koszu z Asasynem i już nigdy nie wyciągnę się z tego bagna.

Oddech Allena uspokoił się. Był zmęczony.

- Nazywaj to traumą - powiedział ospale. - Nie będę zaprzeczać.

- Idź już spać - odparłem, zerkając na okno, przez które wlewało się światło południa, gdy Allen popatrzył na mnie z mieszanką zniecierpliwienia i gniewu w oczach.

Za późno zorientowałem się w swojej bezduszności.

Legł na łóżku i bez słowa owinął się kocem, twarzą do ściany, a ja zrobiłem to samo.

I, dwadzieścia minut później:

Nie spał, wiedziałem, bo nie przewracał się we śnie ani nie budził z krzykiem, zalany potem, jak to robił na farmie - również nie mamrotał przez sen. Leżał na boku ze wzrokiem wbitym w kartonową ścianę i żałował, że mi o czymkolwiek powiedział.

W końcu rozdarłem ciszę wpół.

- Allen.

Odpowiedziało mi mruknięcie.

- Rozumiem. - Powiedziałem ni to szeptem, ni głosem, nie licząc na odpowiedź, która i tak nie przyszła.

Ale za takową posłużył mi fakt, że gdy zasnął, już nic go nie męczyło.


	3. Chapter 3

**Część 3: Hieny**

Obudziło mnie jego zniknięcie.

To dziwne, dziwnie instynktowne, kiedy nieświadomie zdajesz sobie sprawę, że coś znika.

Ja tak miałem, otworzyłem oczy - łóżko naprzeciwko było puste i gładko zaścielone. Uderzyła mnie fala niepokoju, potem wzmogła się i przerodziła w łagodną panikę, gdy rozejrzałem się i stwierdziłem, że po Allenie nie został nawet ślad.

Zupełnie jakbym tylko ja zamieszkiwał ten pokój, przepłacając za dodatkowe łóżko. Próbowałem uspokoić myśli. Zerwałem niewyspane kończyny z łóżka.

Zostawił mnie? Może tylko po coś wyszedł? A może ukradł samochód i jest już w drodze do Illinois?

Samochód!

Nie zastanawiawiając się wiele, skończyłem przez oblany ciemnością pokój aż do okna i wyjrzałem na licho oświetlony parking. Przewertowałem wzrokiem śpiące pojazdy, od linii do linii.

Pickup zniknął!

Ogarnęła mnie nagła ochota, aby tłuc głową w ścianę. Jak mogłeś być tak niewiarygodnie głupi! Znasz człowieka od miesiąca, a ty już beztrosko zostawiasz kluczyki do wozu na tacy i idziesz spać! Mogłem to przewidzieć, prędzej czy później, że mnie zostawi. Jak ja mam teraz wrócić? A co jeśli znajdą martwych agentów Abstergo w mojej stodole? Oddychaj, pomyślałem. Zaraz się zapowietrzysz. Myśl logicznie. Po tym co mi powiedział, nie mógł po prostu ot tak, odjechać. Coś musiało się stać.

I po chwili otrzymałem odpowiedź. A raczej dostrzegłem ją po lewej stronie.

Mroki nocy rozrzedzał mocny, pomarańczowy, migotliwy blask, jakby ognia - przyjrzałem się i stwierdziłem, że to rzeczywiście jest ogień, ale kto mógłby palić takie ognisko? Ale zaraz, zaraz - ognisko, Allen? To musiał być pożar.

Z paniką w sercu i logiką w umyśle gorączkowo założyłem spodnie i koszulę; po czym wystrzeliłem z pokoju niczym pocisk z moździerza. Paliło się kilka przecznic dalej - powinienem zaraz tam dobiec.

Pędziłem przez ledwo rozbudzone miasto. Słońce dawno już zaszło, płochliwe światło latarni oświetlało mi drogę, gdy torowałem sobie ją wśród stłoczonych ludzi, jednak ono nie mogło równać swojej mocy z jasną łuną bijacą od ognia. Może to intuicja, ale wiedziałem, że Allen tam będzie, takie zdarzenia były dla niego magnesem. Dobiegłem do ulicy, zalewanej na zmianę pomarańczowym światłem pożaru oraz niebieskim światłem syren na wozach strażackich i próbowałem złapać oddech.

Panicznie rozejrzałem się po tłumie, lecz nie zdołałem uchwycić wzrokiem ani kaptura, ani chociaż allenowych włosów. Ociekający ciekawością tłum, napierający na strażaków uformowanych w ludzki mur skutecznie ograniczał mi pole widzenia, ale zdołałem przy akompaniamencie wyzwisk przebić się do przodu. Jak przez chaszcze przecierałem się przez gąszcz kończyn, czując rozlewające się po skórze ciepło. Gdy w końcu ręce jakiegoś strażaka powstrzymały mnie od parcia na oślep dalej, zobaczyłem wreszcie białą bluzę, tym razem - w czarne, węglowe pasy. Pomagał przy rannych, nie wiem jak się tam dostał, ale w tej chwili zakładał bandaż jakieś kobiecie, która siedziała w osłupieniu patrząc na ogień.

- Allen! - Wrzasnąłem tak, że stojący obok mężczyzna oplótł dłońmi uszy i skulił się odruchowo. Bluza przerwała bandażowanie i na początku popatrzyła na mnie zaskoczona, a potem - rozeźlona?

Dała strażakowi znak, żeby mnie przepuścił. Podbiegłem do kobiety i do Allena, który wcisnął mi bandaż w dłoń.

- Co ty, do cholery, tutaj robisz?! - Rzucił mi nad nieświadomą sytuacji kobietą, obserwującą nas jak piłkę na meczu tenisowym. Pokazał mi oparzenie na jej drugiej ręce, które zacząłem opatrywać.

- To pytanie do mnie?! - Odrzyknąłem. - Mogłeś zostawić mi kartkę, pager, cokolwiek!

Zaśmiał się nagle.

- Teraz się martwisz, prawda? - A potem spoważniał - Nie mogłeś wychodzić z pokoju, nie domyśliłeś się?!

- Czego?! - Że to zbieg okoliczności!

Kobieta skuliła się przestraszona. Też zaczynałem się go bać.

- Pomijając fakt, że wybuchł akurat teraz - ryknął - myślisz, że ten pożar to czyja wina? Że mają tu niedzielnych podpalaczy? Łącznik, policja, pożar?

To mogła być koncepcja.

- Chicieli odwrócić naszą uwagę?! - Głosem przebijałem się przez krzyki ludzi toczących się przed resztkami budynku.

- Nareszcie zaczynasz myśleć! Tylko nie naszą, a moją!

- To co w takim razie ze mną?

Odpowiedź dostałem nagle.

Zza pleców usłyszałem potężny huk, jakby eksplodowała bomba zrzucona na miasto przez niewidzialnych wrogów. Powietrze pokłoniło się fali uderzeniowej, a kilka przecznic dalej niebo przecięła jasna aureola.

Motel.

Ja miałem tam być.

Spojrzałem na Allena, który spojrzał na mnie. Kobieta spojrzała na nas obu. Ta sama myśl uderzyła nas równocześnie.

Musimy stąd uciekać.

Z tym że ja jeszcze dodałem, "znowu".

...

Trzeci pożar buchnął ogniem później i nie był tak spektakularny jak poprzednie, ale najbardziej na nim ucierpieliśmy.

Allen zostawił pickupa nieudolnie zaparkowanego na niskim krawężniku, z rozpaczą zobaczyłem jedną oponę zawieszoną w powietrzu niczym noga psa oznaczającego teren.

- Czekaj - Asasyn zatrzymał się nagle i szarpnął mnie za ramię. - Tam może być kolejny ładunek.

Obejrzałem się z niepokojem na samochód. Nie przyjmowałem do wiadomości faktu, że mój stary, oswojony pickup mógł zamienić się w śmiertelną pułapkę. To byłoby równe zdradzie. Na szczęście Allena oświeciło, gdy jeszcze znajdowaliśmy się w odległości nie budzącej podejrzeń i mogliśmy uniknąć kolejnego wybuchu.

- Mogli zamontować czujniki ruchu, nie wiem, przy drzwiach - powiedział. Uliczka była pusta i na razie nie groziła nam przypadkowa detonacja, na razie. - Ale nie jestem saperem i chyba będziemy musieli uznać go za straconego. Przezorny...

- Tak, tak - uciszyłem go. - Ale jak chcesz się stąd wydostać?

Rozjerzał się wzrokiem odpowiednim złodziejom.

- Transport zastępczy - uznał. - Wystarczą mi kable.

- Który?

Skinął głową na drugi samochód od lewej, podniszczoną niebieską Acurę. Prawdę mówiąc, byłaby moim ostatnim wyborem, ale chyba na tym to polegało - po prostu niczym się nie wyróżniała, była wręcz najbardziej nudnym samochodem, jaki można by sobie wyobrazić.

Już mieliśmy podejść do niej, gdy w zagarniętej naszą obecnością alejce rozlała się panika. Ludzie, których nerwy mocno nadszarpnął pożar, po czym rozerwał wybuch uznali, że najbezpieczniej będzie oddalić się od epicentrum wydarzeń -przelewali się ukiczkami, rozchylając się niczym wody Morza Czerwonego przed każdą odjeżdżającą karetką. Allen odepchnął mnie do tyłu, w cień.

- Musimu to przeczekać - powiedział, wzrokiem lustrując przebiegających po bruku ludzi.

Tłum miejscami gęstniał, miejscami przerzedzał się, ale największe poruszenie panowało przy zaparkowanych w jednej linii samochodach. Niektórzy popadali w popłoch, odjeżdżali z piskiem opon, zostawiając za sobą stratowanych ludzi. To jakiś obłęd, pomyślałem. Ta cała sytuacja wydawała mi się absurdalna, głównie z tego względu, że w sercu tej narastającej paniki, staliśmy sobie ja i Allen, jak gdyby nigdy nic, czekając, aż się rozjaśni.

Nie wiedzą, że już są bezpieczni, że bomby się skończyły...

Zaraz, bomby.

- Allen?

- Hm? - Nadal obserwował.

- Jeżeli w naszym pickupie naprawdę jest ładunek, to ten tłum nie zwiastuje polepszenia sytuacji - powiedziałem najciszej, jak mogłem.

Na jego twarzy przez chwilę malowała się konsternacja, po czym rozjaśniło ją olśnienie.

- Chodzi ci o czujnik? - Zapytał, jakby nie do końca mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Przytaknąłem. Zamyślił się.

- Najgorsze jest to, że nic nie możemy z tym zrobić, niż tylko czekać tu i mieć nadzieję, że czujnik nie wychwyci ruchu jakiegoś kretyna - skwitował.

Nie, najgorsze jest to, że masz rację. Starałem się zachować chociaż znikomy spokój, ale nie zdołałem uspokoić drżenia rąk.

- Nie możemy nawet odejść, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń - odezwał się, podżegając ognisko mojego lęku.

Ktoś krzyknął nagle, jego głos jak rekin wyskoczył nad taflę włosów. Nie krzyknął z byle powodu. Szarpanina, niebezpiecznie blisko pickupa, węzeł migotających rąk i tupiących w bruk nóg, walczący - nie było mi nigdy dane pojąć dlaczego - szamotali się i uderzali przebijając się przez tłum. Ktoś się cofnął, to była akcja.

A z tego co pamiętam, córką akcji jest reakcja.

Było nią piknięcie, a chociaż tłum był ogromny, rozochocony i spanikowany, piknięcie usłyszeli wszyscy. Znajomy blok granitu w postaci Allena przygwoździł mnie do ziemi, osłaniając sobą samym, więc nie widziałem nic.

Ale słyszałem huk, który rozerwał mi bębenki w uszach i poczułem ciepło, które parzyło mi skórę. Słyszałem krzyki przerażenia i palące wrzaski bólu, stokroć głośniejsze. Kanonada ognia pochłonęła kolejne samochody i kolejnych ludzi. Piekło, w najciemniejszym i najczystszym tego słowa znaczeniu. Piekło z fundamentami na chaosie i panice.

Allen wstał, a jego zwęglona bluza przybrała już całkowicie czarny odcień na plecach. Pociągnął mnie za koszulę i pomógł mi wstać. Bez słowa uzgodniliśmy plan.

...

Wspomnie tego pożaru błądziło w oczach Allena tygodniami. Nie mógł patrzeć na śmierć jednej osoby, dziesiątek - nie wyobrażałem tego sobie. Coraz bardziej się zapadał.

Nudna Acura nie wchodziła już w grę, wiedzieliśmy to obaj, mijając w pośpiechu rozświetlone pomarańczowym blaskiem. Oboje chcieliśmy uciec z tego miasta, uciec od Templariuszy. Ale jak.

Czym.

Błądziliśmy po ulicach kształtu węży w poszukiwaniu transpotru, nie bawiliśmy się już w wybory - brać cokolwiek. I oceńmy tu współpracę paniki ze złośliwością losu - akurat my, jedyni zagrożeni nie mogliśmy znaleźć żadnej drogi ucieczki, wszystkie samochody zniknęły, jakby uprowadził je złodziej z lawetą długości boiska. Allen znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko załamania.

- Musmy coś znaleźć! - Wykrzyknął, chwytając się za włosy - To niemożliwe, żeby wszystko zniknęło!

Rozejrzałem się, aby potwierdzić jego słowa, ale w oko wpadła mi sylwetka dziwnie pałająca spokojem, stojąca pod ścianą budynku, przed dużym parkingiem. Traciłem go w ramię.

- Allen - rzekłem cicho. - Spójrz. To ta kobieta.

Asasyn spojrzał w jej kierunku, tak samo jak i ona w naszym. Białe bandaże oplatały jej ręce.

- Jak ona... - Zaczął, lecz nie skończył, gdy zobac gdy zobaczył, że ona daje nam znak ręką.

- Lepiej chodźmy za nią - stwierdziłem, trochę patetycznie.

- Racja.

Zdziwiło mnie, jak ochoczo Allen poszedł jej śladem; po kilkunastu minutach znaleźliśmy się na krańcu miasta.

Nawet tu było słychać niektóre krzyki, jeszcze wyjące syreny. Kobieta poprowadziła nas do małego parkingu, gdzie z cichym piknięciem otworzyła czarne bmw.

- Wsiadajcie - rzuciła, podchodząc do auta.

Mnie zamurowało. Allen zbliżył się do samochodu, mierząc go wzrokiem, a potem kobietę.

- Dlaczego?

- Jestem wam coś winna, prawda? A skoro tak jak i ja próbujące się stąd wydostać, nie widzę przeszkód. Oparła się o bok auta i złożyła dłonie, ledwo krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Nie wiem, czy powinnaś prowadzić w tym stanie - Allen rzucił okiem na jej bandaże, z czego lewy, nieudolnie przeze mnie zawiązany, zwisał teraz żałośnie.

- A ja nie wiem, czy powinien go prowadzić człowiek bez prawa jazdy - odparła. - Wsiadacie?

W porównaniu z alternatywą - włóczeniem się po ulicach Missouri - transport autem nieznajomej kobiety, która, jak się później okazało, zawdzięczała Allenowi życie był co najmniej pożądany. A przynajmniej wygodniejszy.

Asasyn spojrzał na nią z wyższością, po czym bez pardonu zajął miejsce pasażera - tym samym ja zostałem zepchnięty na tylną kanapę. Kobieta wsiadła za kółko i po kilku chwilach mknęliśmy przez bezdroża przy pomruku silnika v8.

Nie żywiłem zbytniej sympartii do tej kobiety, nawet, jeżeli teraz była wyraźniej spokojniejsza niż przy pożarze. Ale skoro Allen jej ufał, ja także musiałem. Inaczej pokonywałbym tę drogę w znacznie powolniejszym tempie.

Dwójka z przodu była oszczędna w słowach. Jedynie Allen wysilił się na wypowiedź godną GPS-u:

- Skręć w prawo za pięć kilometrów.

- Wiem.

Mijały minuty, dziesiątki podłużnych minut wlepionych w przyciemnianą tylną szybę beemki. Zniecierpliwienie narastało w moim żołądku, aby po jakimś czasie znaleźć ujście przez przełyk i stać się pytaniem:

- Gdzie właściwie jedziemy?

Wręcz słyszałem, jak ona patrzy się na Asasyna.

- Nie powiedziałeś mu...?

- Jasne, że powiedziałem. Przecież nawet teraz jedziemy na północ, prawda?

Skąd ona wie, dokąd zmierzamy? Cholera, skąd wiedziała, że Allen nie ma prawka? Moje wątpliwości rozwiały się w dość nieoczekiwany sposób, bowiem odpowiedź przyszła wraz z paczką solonych orzeszków ziemnych, które kobieta rzuciła Allenowi na kolana.

- Jesteście głodni - mruknęła.

- Masz niewiarygodną intuicję - odparł mój towarzysz i sięgnął po paczkę, która okazała się zespolona lutem. Pomimo swojej siły Allen walczył z nią przez kilka dobrych minut, aż w końcu poddał się ze stęknięciem, opadł na fotel i wysunął ostrze. Jednym ruchem uciął górę paczki.

Zerknąłem na nią.

Nic, ku mojemu zdumieniu.

Widziała, jak Allen używa ukrytego ostrza, broni, której widok mógłby wprawić niejednego cywila w konsternację, a na jej twarzy nie rysowała się choćby najmniejsza oznaka zainteresowania. Zaniepokoiło mnie to, choć nie powinno.

- Allen? - Zacząłem jak zwykle i dopiero to ją zaskoczyło.

- Jak on cię nazwał? - Spytała siedzącego obok Allena, którego musiała znać pod imieniem Daniela Key. Tymczasem on dostrzegł światło przy drodze, zauważył kontrolkę oznajmiającą o prawie pustym baku i powiązał oba te fakty.

- Zjedź na tę stację, paliwo ci się kończy.

Nie odpowiedziała, jakimś kobiecym sposobem wiedziała, że jest to równoznaczne z "musimy pogadać na osobności" i odbiła w prawo. Widziałem w jej ruchach niecierpliwość, coraz większą niepewność. Koła zapiszaczły na asfalcie, gdy hamowała. Wszyscy prawie równoczesnie wysypaliśmy się z wnętrza samochodu, kobieta i Allen z tą samą ulgą zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi; podczas gdy ona zabierała się do napsania samochodu wysokooktanową cieczą, Asasyn odciągnął mnie na bok, pod obskurnie wyglądający kontener z gazem ziemnym, na który nikt - nawet obsługa stacji - musiał nie zwracać uwagi. Takie rzeczy po prostu są. Prawdę mówiąc, to tak jak ja. Ja też po prostu jestem.

- Nie musisz pytać, kim ona jest - rzucił Allen, rozglądając się na boki. - Elizabeth Corley, dziennikarka. I zapewne domyśliłeś się, że mnie zna.

Skinąłem, wodząc wzrokiem za sylwetką idącą do rozjaśnionego baru.

- Wpadła na wasz trop? - Zagadnąłem.

- Lata temu. - Odparł, również zerkając w stronę stacji - I to konkretnie na mój trop, dalej to pokrętna historia pełna pościgów i agentów Abstergo, długo by opowiadać.

- I ona zawiezie nas do Chicago.

- Zawsze jakiś materiał, prawda? Zwłaszcza, że zna Holta. Jeżeli nasz rozejm dojdzie do skutku, rzucą się na to jak psy na więźnia.

- Wierzysz w to, że ona nam pomoże?

Mruknął twierdząco spod kaptura.

- Ludzie rzadko kiedy są przeciwko tobie, prawie zawsze kierują się własnym dobrem. Jeżeli mamy szansę, upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Chodź.

Ruszyliśmy w stronę beemki, przy której czekała na nas oburzona Elizabeth i to bynajmniej nie nami, lecz obsługą tej mizernej stacji.

- Zwijajmy się stąd - rzuciła.

- Poczekaj - Allen chwycił ją za ramię, po czym wskazał na mnie. Przedstawił mnie tej kobiecie. Skinęła.

- Elizabeth - rzekła, podając mi rękę. - Choć Daniel mówi na mnie Ellie.

- Ja na Daniela mówię Allen.

Daniel-Allen przerwał nam, wsiadając do samochodu, rzucając "jedziemy?" i swoim zwyczajem głośno zatrzaskując drzwi. Ellie spojrzała na mnie badawczo.

- Wszyscy jesteśmy mu coś winni - odparła cicho. - Narobiliśmy sobie tylko długów.

Do granicy z Missouri panował spokój, to znaczy - Allen odypiał zarwaną w ogniu noc, Elizabeth pozwoliła radiu płynąć na policyjnych falach, jednocześnie sennie odmawiając każdej podawanej przeze mnie propozycji poprowadzenia samochodu. Wobec tego rozciągnąłem się na tylnej kanapie i również próbowałem zasnąć, lecz sen nie nadchodził. Mimo wszystko czułem się pewnie. Oswoiłem się ze sprawą Allena i byłem gotowy na wszystko, co mogła ze sobą przynieść, a pozyskanie sojusznika utwierdziło mnie w tych przekonaniach. Byłem wdzięczny Ellie, że nas zabrała w tak krytycznym momencie, byłem wdzięczny również Allenowi, że zacierał za nami ślady i trzymał nas, przede wszystkim mnie, w ryzach.

Ruch był mały, jaki zazwyczaj jest o tak wczesnej godzinie - czwórka na zegarze kokpitu oznaczała jedno - i to zarówno powoli jak i skutecznie usypiało naszą czujność. Na horyzoncie błogi świt, cisza, przytłumione radio, chrapiący na oknie Allen składały się na obraz spokokniejszy niż buddyjska świątynia. To była jedna z niewielu chwil wytchnienia - nieprzerwany spokój, ale co najważniejsze, pierwszy raz nie w samotności.

Dlatego nie chciałem zasypiać. Chciałem czerpać tę chwilę oddechami, korzystać z niej ile tylko wytrwa. Byłem jak nastolatek podczas tych "pięciu minut" w łóżku przed wyjściem do szkoły. Zamknąłem oczy i wsłuchałem się w łagodny szum, ale wiedziałem, że Ellie też odpływa, więc postanowiłem zatrzymać ją na jawie rozmową.

- Elizabeth? Ellie, tak? - Spytałem stłumionym głosem, nie chcąc budzić Allena.

- Powiedzmy - odmruknęła, choć usłyszałem nutkę wdzięczności w jej głosie. - Jak nas znalazłaś?

Kilka sekund.

- Wcale was nie szukałam - odparła.

- Więc jak trafiłaś do tego budynku, który później spłonął?

Kilkanaście sekund.

- Prywatne śledztwo - nie oderwała wzroku od drogi, a jej ręce mocniej ścisnęły kierownicę - Myślałam, że to Daniel ruszył moim śladem, dopóki nie zauważyłam ciebie. Sekundy, sekundy.

- Nie umiesz wiązać bandaży.

-...

- Czego od niego chcesz? - Zarzuciła, zerkając w lusterko tak, że widziałem tylko jej niebieskie oczy, zwężone w wyrazie podejrzliwości.

- Czego on chce ode mnie - poprawiłem, przenosząc spojrzenie na śpiącą postać. - Tego nadal nie wiem. Znamy się od... Na dobrą sprawę od dwóch miesięcy.

- Wątpię, żeby podszedł do ciebie i po prostu się przedstawił; jak się poznaliście? Ułożyłem się wygodniej i związałem myśli - zawsze miałem dobrą pamięć, a poczynania Allena trudno zapomnieć. - Na początku ukrył się na mojej farmie i chciał mnie zabić. A ja zaoferowałem mu schronienie, jak tylko przyrzekł, że to się nie powtórzy - wtedy pozbawił mój dom całej elektroniki (zauważyłem, że Elizabeth kiwa z uznaniem głową) i, no... Rozgościł się. Minął miesiąc i zaatakowało nas Abstergo, wtedy All... Daniel zabił Napo... Andrewsa Wilkinsa...

- Że jak? - Ellie dała po hamulcach, ledwo omijając spoczywający na polnej drodze głaz - Wilkins tak po prostu po niego przyjechał, bez planu, bez zabezpieczenia - i dał się po prostu zabić?

- Nie bez zabezpieczenia - odparłem - miał ze sobą czterech ludzi i nie przyszedł po niego. Chciał zlustrować moją posesję.

- Hmmm... - Kobieta zamyśliła się chwilę - Ale wiedzieli, że jest u ciebie?

- Ich dron przeleciał nam nad głowami.

- Przecież mogli was obydwu zabić, po co mieliby ryzykować...

- Allen zaatakował ich z zaskoczenia...

- Nie o to chodzi - przerwała bezceremonialnie

- Po co w ogóle ich przysłali? Zwłaszcza kogoś takiego jak Wilkins?

Pytania zawisły w powietrzu, kiedy pogrążała się w myślach - raz za razem zerkała to na drogę, to na Asasyna, wyraźnie nie mogąc czegoś sobie ułożyć. Jej palce rytmicznie bębniły o skórę kierowcy.

W końcu, przedzierając się przez palące milczenie, jedno słowo przestawiło całkowicie tryby w moim umyśle:

- Prowokacja.

Gdy to usłyszałem, ciche słowo z ust Ellie, przez chwilę nie myślałem - dopiero po kilku, kilkunastu sekundach zdałem sobie sprawę, co ono oznacza. Prawda uderzyła mnie rozpedzoną pięścią.

Prowokacja.

Templariusze bawili się nami. Gdyby nie nadesłali na nas Wilkinsa, kto wie, Allen nadal pomagałby mi w polu, bezradnie czekając na odpowiedź. Wszystko zaczęło nagle wskakiwać na swoje miejsce - Wilkins, policjanci znający kod sto pięćdziesiąty siódmy, pożary - były to swoiste progi zwalniające. Chcieli, żeby Allen zawrócił na północ. Ale bez towarzystwa. Chcieli, żeby dotarł do Chicago. Ale po co? Napłynął do mnie jeden, przerażający wniosek:

- To Holt - stwierdziłem, a raczej pomyślałem na głos - Chcą nas do niego doprowadzić. To pułapka. Dość zmyślna.

Ellie znów spojrzała w lusterko.

- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Holt ma inne zamiary? - odparła - Że nie dopuszczą do naszego spotkania? Brzytwa Okhama, człowieku. Za bardzo kombinujesz.

- Allen może stanowić za duże zagrożenie - ciągnąłem dalej. - Myślę, że nie opuściłby tej szansy.

- Kto? Abstergo?

- Templariusze.

- I tu się myślisz - rzekła uświadamiającym tonem. - Holt nie należy do Abstergo, choć jest Templariuszem i nie ma żadnego interesu w zabijaniu Daniela, wręcz przeciwnie, ma poglądy pacyfistyczne. Nie znasz go.

- Ale kieruję się logiką - odparłem. - Staram się chociaż myśleć jak Templariusz. I chyba tylko jedna osoba wie, kto ma rację.

Popatrzyła na mnie, a ja kiwnąłem głową na śpiącego, co przyjęła ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- Daniel popiera moje zdanie.

- Nigdy nic nie wiad... Przerwała mi ruchem ręki, podrywając zacisnietą pięść, po czym wzmocniła siłę przekazu radia policyjnego.

- ... Pięćdziesiąty siódmy, kod sto pięćdziesiąty siódmy, czarne bmw m5 dwa kilometry na południe granicy z Missouri, za pięć minut będą przy piątce... Elizabeth niemalże zgniotła radio, gdy drżącą dłonią wyłączała odbiornik.

- Szlag, szlag, szlag... Kurwa jego mać!

Gwałtownie potrząsnęła Allenem, a ten zaspanym wzrokiem próbował poddać ocenie panującą sytuację, lecz nie udało mu się to tak szybko z następujących powodów: Elizabeth, usiłując zachować kamienną twarz obróciła kierownicą, zarzucając samochodem i obracając go sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, po czym starła opony na szutrowej nawierzchni i ruszyła na południe. Nawrót ten spowodował, że nad głową nieświadomego Allena zapanowała bezwładność i ona cisnęła nią prosto o szybę. Stracił przytomność.

Ale szczęście tylko to.

- Świetnie - mruknęła Ellie pesymistycznie. - Jeszcze tego nam brakowało. Ocucisz go, jak się ukryjemy...

Przełożyłem nogi pod jej fotel i zapiąłem pas. - Musimy zrobić to teraz - rzekłem stanowczo, obawiając się - naprawdę się obawiając - o jego życie.

Kobieta spojrzała na mnie, na niego i znów na mnie.

- Nie mamy na to czasu...

- Ale musimy mieć. Elizabeth szepnęła drążek skrzyni biegów i samochód wylądował na poboczu, zostawiając za sobą metrowy ślad. Gdy osiadł na żużlu, wystrzeliłem z tylnych drzwi jak taran i moment później znalazłem się przy drzwiach Allena. Czułem aż w palcach, jak narasta we mnie panika, a mój mózg już pracował na zwiększonych obrotach. Musieliśmy - znaleźliśmy się w dość niewygodnej sytuacji i wartość każdej mijającej sekundy przebiłaby na giełdzie nawet złoto. Drżącymi ze zdenerwowania rękoma pośpiesznie otworzyłem drzwi, rozpiąłem pas bezpieczeństwa zagraniający go do wewnątrz fotela i najdelikatniej jak mogłem, chwyciłem nieprzytomnego i wyniosłem z wnętrza pojazdu.

Zdumiało mnie, jaki jest ciężki.

Gdzieś w oddali ujadały syreny.

- Pośpiesz się.

Sprawdziłem oddech i krążenie, dłońmi ocierając pot z gorącego czoła. Koniec końców moje modlitwy zostały wysłuchane, gdyż Allenowi nie brakowało tlenu ani krwi - wraz z Ellie ułożyliśmy go na tylnej kanapie, przypieliśmy parą pasów i po chwili znów znaleźliśmy się na szosie.

Siedziałem jak na szpilkach. Moje uszy niczym radary były nastawione na wycie niebieskich kogutów i coraz bardziej denerwowałem się, w miarę, jak zbliżały się do nas. Ellie próbowała mnie uspokoić.

- Nic mu nie będzie - w jakiś sposób zawsze wiedziała, o co mi chodzi, nie wiem, może w ten sposób funkcjonują kobiety - Uciekniemy po przekroczeniu granicy stanowej. Zacisnąłem palce na uchwycie drzwi tak, że o mało nie zmiażdżyłem go i wyrwałem. W każdym nerwie mojego ciała czułem druzgocący strach, któremu nie równało się uczucie przerażenia, doznanego przeze mnie, gdy spojrzałem w czarną, gwintowaną otchłań lufy Napoleona - to nie był strach przed śmiercią, to był strach przed stratą, paraliżujący i obezwładniający. Myśli o tym, że mógłbym nigdy już nie ujrzeć żyjącego Allena zagnieździły się w moim umyśle i siały tam spustoszenie. Nie mogłem powstrzymać drżenia rąk.

- Posłuchaj mnie - zaczęła stanowczo Ellie, chwytając mnie za dłoń. Drżała niezauważalnie, więc ścisnęła moją mocno, aby to ukryć. Spojrzałem w jej niebieskie oczy, spoglądające na mnie spod krótkich, czarnych włosów; przepełnione były żalem i tak jak pewnie moje, obawą. - To wszystko, co możemy teraz zrobić. Ale to nie koniec i potrzebuję, abyś był skoncentrowany. Rozumiesz?

Pytanie zatrzymało się wpół drogi między nami i zawisło w powietrzu. Kiwnąłem głową. Jasne, nie był to koniec, bo wszystko, co ma koniec musi się kiedyś zacząć - a jak się później dowiedziałem, to jescze nie był początek.

Puściła moją dłoń, zostawiając swój ulotny odcisk swoje ciepło.

- Nie traćmy czasu - mruknąłem.

Koła ponownie zawirowały na szutrze, wyrzucając w powietrze chmurę drobnych kamyczków. Dźwięk syren natężał się z każdą sekundą, blade kolory świtu na horyzoncie przecinąły pulsujące niebieskie wstęgi.

"Gdzie są w tym wszystkim Asasyni?" - pomyślałem. "Jeden z nich leży bez przytomności na tylnej kanapie, ściga nas korowód policji i może dwa zastępy jeźdźców Abstergo. Zostaliśmy sami. Żadnej pomocy... Musieli odebrać wiadomość. Musieli podsłuchiwać radio..."

Ale pomoc nie nadeszła.

Policja zbliżała się, kod sto pięćdziesiąty siódmy wezwał do pościgu pięć radiowozów, które doganiały nas zostawiając za sobą zasłonę pylistego dymu. Z powrotem obraliśmy kurs na północ, zbliżaliśmy się do granicy utworzonej przez korytarz wyschniętej rzeki, nad którą górował potężny betonowy most. Dostrzegłem to sekundę przed nią. W poprzek mostu, czarny mur pod migotającym niebieskim światłem.

- Blokada... - Wiem - odparła, nie odrywając wzroku z czarnej wstęgi szosy.

- Widzę.

Szarpnęła, docisnęła pedał gazu do podłogi - moment wyrzucił m5 po przodu, a mnie, dogorywającego, wcisnął mocniej w objęcia skórzanego fotela.

- Co ty robisz?! - Wrzasnąłem, odruchowo łapiąc się uchwytu nad drzwiami. Głupi nawyk. Odpowiedziałem po chwili sam sobie gdy zobaczyłem, jak Ellie przygotowuje auto do skrętu w prawo. - Nie. Nie, nie nie! Ta barierka nie wytrzyma!

- Mamy jakiś wybór?! Samochód z prędkością polującego geparda zbliżał się do mostu - za nami zamykały półkole radiowozy, obrzydliwe hieny.

Napiąłem każdy mój mięsień w niemym oczekiwaniu na uderzenie.

Nadeszło później, niż myślałem.

Poczułem styk ziemi z twardym betonem, gdy wjechaliśmy na most. Ellie gwałtownie skręciła w prawo, chcąc przelecieć przez lukę pomiędzy ostatnim samochodem, a nedzną stalową barierką - lecz okazała się ona za wąska.

Pół metra dzielące życie od śmierci w zgniecionej beemce.

Podjęła to. Samochód przebił się przez pręty jak przez masło, spojrzałem w pięciometrową przepaść pod nami.

Czułem cudowną lekkość.

Uniosłem się w fotelu.

Mój mózg przygotowywał się już do przywdziania żałoby, więc nie szczędził mi ostatnich wrażeń.

Potem poczułem uderzenie, które zamknęło mi oczy.


End file.
